Phoenix Rising
by MzNiklausMikaelson17
Summary: In 1820, while on the run from Mikael and after splitting from Elijah; Rebekah and Klaus hid in a small village in what was to become ere he met a local young witch named Phoenix who was only seventeen, that did not stop them from having an relationship. Mikael got nearer so Rebekah and Nik ran again. Weeks later he finds her dead body in the woods. Set in AU of Season 2
1. Chapter 1

August 5th, 1820  
She sits alone in her bedroom as the twilight night provides a little moonlight in her bedroom, she brushes her curled locks with a wooden brush when her window is opened and he steps in gently closing it behind him. She gets up off her stool to see his blonde locks clinging to his face, he must have ran here.

"Did you run here my lord" she asks?

"Yes I did my lady. The soldiers were very hard to get pass tonight" he says.

"There has been a string of murders in the land not far from here, people slaughtered and blood shed" she says as he takes off tail coat leaving on his shoes and thick shirt.

"What is it that you know about these slaughters" he asks stepping closer to her.

She shakes her head as she runs her fingers over his face.

"Nothing my lord, other than what I have tell you to be true" she states.

"Stop calling me your lord, I am not" he says.

"What shall I call you then" she asks?

"Nik" he states before crashing his lips on hers.

Her arms move around his neck tugging at his brown curls as he places his hand on her stomach pushing her towards the soft, bed. His fingers pull at the string of her corset gown pulling it apart, once it is removed she turns around so her back is against his chest as he kisses down her neck. Her eyes close in pure bliss as his face changes, feeling the veins grow under his eyes and his fangs scrap against her skin.

"To you I belong" she says grabbing his hand and resting it around her stomach.

He growls and turns her around slamming her down on the bed as he feels his control slipping, his face back to normal as he kisses her passionately and tugging up her gown as she works on loosening the string on his stockings.

-X-  
It is in the early morning when she wakes up seeing the bed beside her is empty, she climbs out of bed pulling on her nightgown before walking over to the window looking out. She gasps as she sees soldiers, children and women slaughtered outside all over. Her bedroom door is opened and she jumps to see her friend and maid, Jewel with a lantern in the doorway.

"Come we must go" Jewel says grasping her hands and leading her out into the hallway where she sees her friends and servants lying on the floor covered in blood.

"Where are we going" she asks as they head into the main study, Jewel closes the door and locks it as they hear footsteps and screaming.

She sets the lamp down and walks over to where the carpet is and pulls it back revealing a secret door. She pulls it open and urges Phoenix over as the door knob is jiggled.

"Come child you must hurry" she whispers.

Phoenix is helped down the secret doorway and then given the lantern and a silver locket with a red ruby on it.

"This will protect you, you run until you see an exit and then run some more. Do not look back" Jewel says before closing the door and covering it up as the door is opened.

Phoenix hears yelling and then Jewel's blood curling scream, she holds the lantern up she makes her way through the dirt canal. Once she reaches an exit, she sets the lantern down and climbs out seeing that she is now in the woods behind her home. She grabs the lantern and puts the necklace around her neck watching as it glows. She turns around and starts running on her barefeet when she can't run anymore and she slumps down in a tree, feeling chilling she puts her hands together and chants.

A fire appears before her and she reaches out putting her hands over it, looking up as she hears a noise behind her she lowers her hand and the fire dies instantly. Turning around she looks up to see a man with blonde hair like Nik's with blood covering his mouth and his eyes red with black veins beneath them.

"You reak of my bastard son" he snarls.

"Nik is your son" she asks standing up cautiously stepping back slowly.

"No he is the result of an horrid affair my wife had" he snarls.

Phoenix throws her lantern at him and turns around to run when he appears in front of her wrapping his hand around her neck, she gasps placing her hand on his making him hiss. She chants weakly and he groans as his head feels heavy and blood leaks out his ears, he leans forward biting down on her neck making her go dizzy. Her eyes closes when he throws her against a tree where she hits her head and rolls on her side. Mikael then runs away at an inhuman speed as she coughs softly, she holds on to the necklace in her hand.

Virtus lux lunae lapidem  
post obitum inmortalitate sine illo valent.  
( Power of the moon and light of the stone, immortality comes after death is gone).

Phoenix head drops to the ground as soon as the spell is finished and her heart stops beating.

A week later...  
Klaus and Rebekah are coming back into town to see the damage Mikael has done, they are trudging in the woods when they come across a body. Nik instantly drops next to the body and lifts her up on his lap, he pushes her hair out her face to see two holes on either side of her neck.  
"Nik" Rebekah says.

She hears a whoosh sound and looks to see it is Elijah who she pulls into a hug.

"Are you two alright" he asks?

"We are fine" Rebekah says.

They turn to face Klaus when they see his shoulders shaking and know that he is crying.

"Niklaus, do you know this young lady" Elijah asks?

Klaus slowly closes her eyes before leaning down pressing his lips against hers once more before placing her hands neatly on her lap. He stands up and they see tears on his face.

"Were you too having an intimate affair" Rebekah asks?

"She was mine" Klaus says.

"She couldn't be no older than seventeen" Rebekah asks?

"We loved one another despite our age difference and now our father has killed her" Klaus growls.

"And he will pay but not while you are in going through a rush of emotions because he will sense that and use it against you" Elijah says.

"Then I will no longer have these emotions" Klaus says.

"What is that you wish to do brother" Elijah asks?

Klaus closes his eyes and when he opens them again, they are red and empty; it's like looking into an empty shell.

"What have you done" Rebekah asks?

"I turned off my emotions" Klaus states and walks away leaving them standing there.

"You seen his blood lust after he changed, imagine it now" Rebekah says to Elijah.

"That is why, we must stop him" Elijah says and they follow behind their brother.


	2. Chapter 2

/N Takes place during Season 3 of the Originals, there is a still a big threat over the Mikaelson's but there is no Lucien, Tristan or Aurora.

A small dew drop rolls off a leaf hitting the head of the motionless body, skin dry and pale with eye close. Bags underneath them, one finger twitches in the dirt before two eyes flicker open. Looking each way, she sits up grabbing the bottom of her night gown seeing more trees around her than before. Walking through the woods, she stops at a bench where a couple are having a picnic. They stop and raise their heads looking at her.

"Hello my lord and his fair maiden, can you please enlighten me on what year it is" she asks?

"2015, your clothes are pre historic" the man says.

"Are you implying that I am old" Phoenix asks him?

"No I am not implying anything, but I would recommend a change of fashion" he states.

"Who are you to tell me, what I shall and shall not do" she barks glowering at him.

He goes to respond when he gasps and wraps his hand around his throat, the girl rushes over placing her hand on his back as she helps him. Her eyes wide with fear as his lips turn purple and his face turning pale.

"Someone help" the girl screams.

Phoenix eyes snap away and he coughs releasing his throat as people crowd around them, she picks up the bottom of her gown and runs off into the woods. She keeps running until her chest burns and she looks up to see a sign that says Welcome to Mystic Falls, as she goes to step over it a woman who is very young appears in front of her.

"May I help you" the girl says with a sassy tone.

"Yes I am currently lost and looking for Nik" Phoenix says.

"If the person who you claim to be looking for crossed this line than I can assure you that he is dead" the girl states.

Phoenix eyes darken with anger and the girl gasps clutching her chest as her heart clenches and her ears pop, blood leaks out as she drops to her knees.

"I do not know of you, but I shall have my respect" Phoenix states as the girl falls to her stomach before her eyes close.

Phoenix leans down and places her fingers on the girls head watching as black veins appear underneath her finger and beneath the girls temple, she chants in Latin and watches as her eye opens and appear cloudy white before closing again. A quick little amnesia spell she learned a while ago, she then hears clapping and turns to see a guy with dark black hair and blue eyes.

"Wow, one little girl as young as you took out an powerful heretic without a scratch" he says.

"I will do the same to you if I do not get the answers I desire" she states.

"Whadda wanna know" he asks?

"What is your name" she asks?

"Damon Salvatore at your mercy" he says.

"Tell me, where to find Nik" she states.

"Nik who? Are you referring to Niklaus Mikaelson" Damon asks?

"Yes my lover" she states.

"Well he is in New Orleans occupied" Damon says.

"Where is that" she asks?

"Are you not from this time" Damon asks?

"No I was born in 1803" she states.

"Well it is the year 2015. So you're a few decades lost but I can hear your blood pumping from your beating heart" Damon says.

"I will need to see directions to New Orleans" Phoenix says.

"Yeah you seem pretty powerful and I do not need him having a powerful witch as yourself on his side so I'm just not going to tell you" Damon says sighing.

"I do not need your permission" she chants and raises her hand up.

Damon groans as it feels like his brain is being stabbed repeatedly and he raises his hands to his head.

"What are you doing" he groans in pain.

"Picking through your mind, it won't be much longer now" she states as she sees all his memories flash in his mind but stopping at one of Klaus standing in his dining room with a glass in his hand.

She sees his shoulders are tensed and his fingers have a firm look around the glass, his hair now short and he is dressed in a firm fitted green shirt. She pulls away from Damon's mind and he gasps before standing up, when he looks up she has completely vanished.

"That's one crazy witch" he says.

-X-  
An hour later, Phoenix is standing inside of a wardrobe shop in a long sleeve shirt with blue jeans and black boots that go to her knees. She looks in the mirror when the woman appears behind her placing a hand on her shoulders.

"You look beautiful and those jeans compliment your curves" she says.

"Well then I will take these and that red dress" Phoenix says.

"Yes coming right up" the lady says walking away to go in the back and grab them.

When she comes back, Phoenix is gone with the dress and her entire outfit. She can't believe how fast she has disappeared.

-X-  
Klaus walks in the house after bringing Hope back to Hayley when he sees a white rose lying on the table on top of a red piece or paper, he picks it up in his hand and unfolds it holds it up to his view.

My love for you  
Is like a blooming rose  
On a cool, spring night  
Soft and gentle  
While vibrant and exciting  
Our passions run deep  
As the oceans floor

He then picks up the white rose and his mind flashes back to the night that he took Phoenix to a rose bed in the middle of the evening, she was running her fingers through them when he spotted one white rose in the midst of the red bed. He carefully picked it and stood behind her, she turned around to see him holding it up to her.

"A rose to represent the beautiful, young lady who I am endowed with strongly" Klaus states pushing a piece of loose hair behind her ear.

"Our love has no boundaries" Phoenix says taking the rose in her hand before leaning forward capturing his lips in his.

Klaus looks up when he hears footsteps as his memory ends and he turns around to see Phoenix in a red dress with fish net stockings and black combat boots, he is shocked after all of these centuries of her being dead.

"Hello love, has a ghost captured your aching heart" she asks?

"How am I seeing you right now" he asks?

"I am not dead" she says slowly walking towards him and he watches her every move.

"I touched your dead body" he states.

"Yes, you are right. Your violent father did murder me that night, yet believe my last dying breath. I was able to perform an immortality spell to awaken me, I did not believe it would have taken over one hundred years. But, whose counting when magic is involved" she says walking around him and to his liquor bar.

She reaches over grabbing a bottle of bourbon and filling a glass up half way and taking a sip, her throat burns at the tonic before she turns around to face him.

"I believe you should thank Damon Salvatore for your location" she says.

"Something is off about you" he says.

"I have changed Nik. Being murdered in cold blood changes people, I am more powerful than before. I do not know where it has come from, but I am indulging in every second of it" she states.

Klaus is in front of her in seconds and places his hands on her head making her look in his eyes.

"What such a precious soul divulge in darkness and reign on power and self gratitude" Klaus states.

"One has to have a precious soul to begin with. But I like how you try to use Shakespeare language to try and understand the change that has taken place within me" she says.

Phoenix shakes Klaus's hands off of her when Hayley walks in holding Hope in her arms, she turns around to face Hayley and watches as Klaus's face lights up.

"Who at you" Phoenix asks?

"She is the mother of my child and that is our daughter Hope. Now that all of the pleasures are out of the way, Hayley what are you doing here" he asks?

"Well Jackson left and Hope won't sleep so I need you to do what you do best" Hayley says.

"Ah yes, soothing my child. Very well" Klaus says taking Hope in his arms and humming to her.

Phoenix leans against the counter with her glass in her hands glaring daggers at Hayley, she is jealous that she was able to conceive a child with Klaus.

"How old are you exactly" Hayley asks?

"Younger than you" Phoenix states.

"Oh well I'm only twenty five so how younger can you be" Hayley asks?

"Seventeen well eighteen" Phoenix says and drowns her drink.

Hope is now asleep and Klaus presses his lips against her head before handing her back to Hayley.

"Sweet dreams my princess" Klaus says kissing her head.

Klaus walks Hayley to the door and she turns to look at him.

"How do you know her, she looks Davina's age" Hayley says so low only Klaus can hear her.

"We have history together" he says.

"How much history" Hayley asks?

"I well tell you later, now it is not important" Klaus says.

Once Hayley leaves, he turns back to face Phoenix.

"She's cute, still have a thing for young girls" she says about to refill her drink when Klaus reaches over taking it out of her hand.

"You are still a minor" he says.

"Never stopped you before" she says.

"Why did you seek me out? Was it the hope for a joy filled reconciliation between us two and the thought that we would happily ever after. We are not a sappy, fairy tale that Hayley reads to our child every night. I am Hybrid and you are a witch, our love was damned from the start" Klaus says to her with harshness.

"Hybrid? What do you mean" Phoenix asks?

"I activated my werewolf side now I am both" he speaks proudly.

"You have never once thought, about what could have happened if I had not been killed that night" she asks?

"You would have died either way" Klaus speaks.

"I would have died close by you instead of in the charred and cold woods" she snarls at him.

"Well you can't have everything you want" Klaus says.

"What happened to you? To the man I fell for" she growls at him.

"He mourned a love lost and then he moved on and started a family. The man you loved is gone and he isn't coming back" Klaus states before walking away leaving her alone and staring at his back.

-X-  
Once in his room, Klaus walls shatter as his heart clenches and he sees her broken face in his mind over and over again. He accepted her death a long time ago and her being alive now, doesn't change anything between them.


	3. Chapter 3

The bar is almost empty as it is almost two am, her left arm stretched out with a half empty glass of Scotch and gin while six empty shot glasses surround her head which is resting on her extended arm. The air around her crisp and crackling, Marcel walks in to see only three patrons left and then her asleep on the bar. He walks over sitting beside her and it's like he stills for a moment, the air around him gets thicker and the hair on his neck stands up.

"Someone must have had a rough night" he says.

"Shh! Why must you yell" she groans squinting her eyes since it is too bright in the bar.

"I wasn't yelling but you shouldn't drink if you can't handle the after effects" he says.

"I do not remember it tasting as strong and sharp like this" she says.

"What do you mean remember? Please tell me you aren't another thousand year old vampire" he asks?

"No" she states.

"That's good" he says sighing.

"I'm a witch" she states and raises her head running her fingers through her hair so she is leaning on her elbow.

"Why are you in New Orleans" Marcel asks?

"Personal reasons which has led me to get incoherent by substances" she says.

"Well I can't just leave you here alone so come on I'll take you to my house" he states.

"You are not as smooth and stoic as you seem, just because I can barely see right now does not mean I will allow you to take advantage of me" she states as her eyes close half way before opening again.

"You're obviously sleepy and the bar is closing, it's better me than a stranger" he states.

"Fine but try anything and I won't hesitate to crush your heart" she says and staggers out of her chair.

Marcel catches her and wraps an arm around her waist while tossing hers over his neck, he leans over drowning the rest of her drink before helping her out the door. Once they hit the cold, harsh wind he goes to pick her up bridal style when she places her hand on his arm and he cries out seeing red veins appearing on his skin.

"This is me popping every blood vessel in your arm if you try to grope me again" she snarls.

"I was going to pick you up and run to my house because you leaning on me is slowing us down" he says throughout gritted teeth.

"Oh well continue" she says and lets go of his arm.

-X-  
Once they step foot into his apartment she is out like a newborn baby, her head is pressed in the crook of his neck and he can hear the slow thumping of her heartbeat. She looks so young in his arms almost like Davina, he feels an instant need to protect her. He lies her on his couch and she curls up in the fetus position, gently he lies the blanket from the couch over her before walking in his bedroom and climbing in bed.

Marcel wakes up feeling refreshed for the first time since this prophecy has been exposed, he sits up and runs his hand over his shaved head before climbing out of bed as food inhales his nostrils. He walks in the living room to see her sitting on the couch with a plate of breakfast foods in her hands,she is in a pair of his sweat pants; her hair wet and curly and one of his old jerseys.

"Good morning" she says.

"I see you made yourself at home" he says.

"Yes I did. I needed a really bad shower and after being dead for centuries' I needed food" she states taking a sip of her orange juice.

"So you made it" he asks walking towards her?

"Not really. I merely said a simple spell but do you always scream in your sleep, it got so bed I had to magically put you to sleep" she states.

"How old are you again and what's your name" he asks?

"My name is Phoenix and I am seventeen" she says.

"Phoenix the teenage witch, that's funny" Marcel says.

Phoenix tilts her head to the side not understanding why that would be humorous to him.

"Never mind that's not important. My name is Marcel" he says.

"Can you please make yourself decent Marcel" she asks?

"Fine but only because you asked so nicely" he says and walks into his bedroom.

. A blonde woman walks into the apartment and goes to call for Marcel but stops when she sees Phoenix who stands up and sets her plate on the table.

"I didn't know Marcel had female callers, I'll come back" she says.

. Phoenix eyes roll in the back of her head before turning a cloudy white and Cami eyes widen as Marcel steps out of his bedroom.

"You are surrounded by death. Your aura is red and black, red representing blood and black meaning death. You will die a bloody death" Phoenix states leaving Cami shocked in fear when Phoenix's body starts convulsing and blood slowly escapes from her ears, black veins racing up her arms and her face before she falls back. Thankfully Marcel catches her as her back arches and her mouth widens as she lets out an ear bursting scream shattering all of the windows before her body goes limp and her eyes close.

"Cami call Vincent and tell him to bring his ass here now" Marcel growls.

-X-

Marcel has moved Phoenix to the couch and has wiped off the blood from the side of her face when Vincent walks in being led by Cami. He drops to his knees in front of Phoenix seeing the the black fading veins on her skin, he places his hand on her forehead gasps as magi consumes him. Cami hand on his shoulder draws him away from the power and he gasps trying to catch his breath.

"What did you see" Marcel asks?

"The necklace around her neck is linked to her bloodline, every witch in her family that dies their magic and power goes into it and therefore her. She has over centuries of witches magic in her" Vincent says.

"I feel like there is more" Cami says.

"She also has the blood of all nine New Orleans witch covens" Vincent says.

"How is that possible she is only seventeen" Marcel asks?

"I don't know but she harbors all of her family's power and special gifts along with the covens" Vincent says.

"So what happens now" Marcel asks?

"She has to get control over the power. She was the weak witch of her family not meant to have power and now she has all of it" Vincent says.

"What happens if she doesn't" Cami asks?

"She will either die or the power will consume her and she will become an empty shell only ran by power, like an empty shell" Vincent says.

"She is a child" Marcel barks.

"Then help her get control of it" Vincent says and stands up heading towards the door when Cami grabs his arm.

"When she was in her possessed like state, she said 'I will soon die a bloody death'. Is that true" Cami asks?

"She was in between powers of both premonition and aura reading" Vincent says.

"Is what she said true? Did you see me die? Do you know how I die" she asks him?

"Just live life everyday and don't dwell on it" he says placing his hand on her shoulder comfortingly and then walking out of the door.

Cami goes back over to Marcel who is watching as the veins fully disappear from Phoenix's skin, tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to die Marcel and I don't even know how so I can prevent it" she says.

"Don't worry I'm not going to lose you or her" he says wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his chest as she cries.


	4. Chapter 4

Marcel has gone out in the city to make sure Cami is alright, Phoenix is in his apartment looking out the window when she hears the door close. She thinks he deserves to know why she is in New Orleans.

"Marcel I think it's time you know why I am in your city" she says.

"Alright" he says sitting down on the couch with a beer in his hand.

"It all started months after my seventeenth birthday, I was coming home from picking flowers in a nearby field when I saw a man riding a horse in my direction..

 _ **She has a basket filled with long roses with the stem still on them, her curly hair pinned back on top; her corset top tight and her hands throbbing from multiple times pricking herself on the thorns of the roses. She stopped when she heard the clapping sound of a horse's hooves, turning around she is met with the strong arms of white stallion. The man riding it was beyond beautiful, his long blonde locks went to his shoulders and his blue eyes shun as bright as the ocean water due to the rays of the sun. He gracefully climbed down from the horse's saddle and stepping in front of her.**_

 _ **"Good morning my lady" he says picking up her hand and pressing a kiss to it.**_

 _ **"Good morning my lord" she says.**_  
 __  
 _ **His voice was sultry, smooth and had an accent so she knew he was not from this town.**_

 _ **"What brings you this far out from the village" he asks?**_

 _ **"I was picking flowers for my friend Jewel" she says.**_

 _ **"You should have a man accompany you when you step out of the village, you never know what creatures make lurk in the forests. Waiting for a beautiful, young lady like you" he says.**_

 _ **"I can protect myself" she says.**_

 _ **"What is your name" he asks?**_

 _ **"Phoenix" she says.**_

 _ **"Pleasure to meet you Phoenix" he says bowing before kissing her hand again.**_

 _ **"What is your name" she asks?**_

 _ **"Niklaus but please call me Nik" he says.**_

 _ **She goes to respond when she feels a wet drop hit her face, looking up she sees the clouds have darkened before thunder booms across the sky. The horse has left to find shelter, he grasps her hand and leads them through the trees before they arrive to an**_ empty cabin.

"Wait...wait wait. Klaus was your lover" Marcel asks?

"Yes and for many months" she says.

 _ **Once they are under the protection of the cabin hood, her back pressed against the wood and his hands on her hips. They look at each other before both of them release a group of laughter and giggles, which is cut off when his lips press against hers. She is shocked at first because he seems so much older than her, but she can not deny the attraction she has towards him. Her hand comes up gripping his hair as he reaches behind them pushing the cabin door open and walking them in before closing it behind them.**_

 _ **Their affair went on for months, eventually she has fallen in love with the man named Niklaus Mikaelson. He would come to her village every day, some days he couldn't because of his little sister Rebekah. Most of their time were spent in her bed or in the flower field right outside of the village.**_

 _ **The night before she was murdered by Mikael, she was sitting on the window ledge of her bedroom and she saw her servant Jewel step out into the night, there was this guy she couldn't see because he was hidden in the shadows. Jewel tries to walk away but he grabs her fore arms and holds her firmly in front of him, all of sudden she nods her head before walking back towards the house.**_

"Are you saying that a vampire compelled your servant" Marcel asks?

"Yes but I didn't know why and I thought it was Nik but I didn't see any blonde hair" Phoenix says before she starts coughing violently,Marcel sees this and is by her side instantly. He places his arm around her waist and helps her sit down on the couch, she covers her mouth with her hand as the coughing resumes. He sits back beside her and hands her a cup of water, when the coughing stop she raises the glass to her lips and drinks half of it.

His hand is moving in circles on her lower back, she sets the glass on the table and she curls up with her feet under her and presses her head on his shoulder. She closes her eyes and he runs his free hand over her head which is warmer than it should be, he sighs as she snuggles closer against him. It's like she is getting worst rapidly and he can't do anything about it.

"Marcel, I'm going to die aren't I" she asks?

"No you're not. I am going to save you and Cami" he says.

"You can't save us both" she whispers.

"Yes I can" he says.

She raises her head off his shoulder and looks up at him before placing a hand on his cheek and smiling lightly, she swallows before looking directly in the eyes.

"Rebekah was lucky to have someone like you in her life" she says.

"You will find love too" Marcel says.

"My true love wishes we never met" she says.

He sighs and places a kiss to her head as her eyes close and her breathing evens out, she has fallen asleep in his arms. He gently lies her down and places a blanket over her, he has an idea how to save Cami but she isn't going to like it. Now he just needs a witch and he will not ask the Mikaelson witch for help, thankfully he knows of some witch covens in Minnesota and Michigan. He texts Josh saying he is temporarily King of New Orleans before packing his and Phoenix's bags, he speeds them out to his car before coming back in and picking her up in his arms.

As he is walking outside to his car, he sees Josh leaning against it; he opens the door for Marcel and he places Phoenix in the passenger seat and straps her in before closing the door.

"Who is she and where are you going" Josh asks?

"She's a witch and I'm going out of town for a while to work on a lead, inform everyone but do not let the Mikaelson's take over my city and burn it to ashes" Marcel says before patting Josh's shoulder and climbing in the car and driving away.

That night Josh had called a meeting for all vampires and werewolves, he is standing in the middle of the French Quarter and everyone surrounds.

"Marcel has left me in charge while he takes care of business elsewhere, there shall be no blood shed or destruction" Josh states firmly leaving no room for arguing.

"Where is Marcellus" a voice booms and everyone looks as Klaus and Elijah make their way through the crowd.

"As I said he has left to pursue something, didn't tell me anything else" Josh says crossing his arms.

"Was he alone" Elijah asks?

"He had a young witch with him and that's all I'm telling you" Josh states before walking off.

Klaus is left there thinking about how he hasn't seen Phoenix in almost a week since their sparing, could she be the witch with Marcel.

-X-  
Phoenix eyes open and she sees that she is in the passenger seat of a car, looking out the windshield she sees Marcel talking to a short lady with dark brown hair. She is dressed in a thick cover up and black boots, she looks away from Marcel to Phoenix before motioning her to come out the car. She slowly climbs out and instantly Marcel pulls her against him, the lady looks at Phoenix her eyes a stormy grey.

"I can sense the power radiating from her" the lady says.

"Who are you" Phoenix asks?

"Tonya from the Raven Coven" she says.

"Their coven deals with very powerful witches, they will be able to help you control it" Marcel says.

"Come child I have someone I want you to meet" Tonya says.

"Who" Marcel asks?

"Dylan first male witch born in this coven in two hundred years" Tonya says.

A tall man comes out, his dark hair pushed back with forest green eyes a nicely shaved beard around his face. He has on dark washed jeans with brown boots and a dark blue shirt that hugs his muscles, he is almost as handsome as Klaus and Marcel put together.

"Dylan meet Phoenix" Tonya says.

"I was expecting you" he says.

"Dylan has a gift of premonition, he fore saw your arrival" Tonya says as the four of them walk into the cabin.

Dylan hands Phoenix a cup with a white liquid in it, she raises it up to drink it but Tonya stops her.

"No child the liquid is magical and the glass is charmed, the liquid will change color to fit your destiny; it will tell us if you are evil or good" Tonya says.

Marcel looks over to see the liquid stays white with a medium sized red dot in the middle, Dylan takes the glass from her and she looks confused.

"You are a good witch but you have a death looking upon you" Dylan says.

"Only if she can't get control of her magic" Marcel says.

"From touching the glass I can feel your power, it is more stronger than we believed it to be" Dylan says.

"Does that mean that you can't help her" Marcel asks?

"No we can but it won't be easy, her powers are connected to her emotions. If she is calm then it will be easier to control her powers, but she was never meant to have all of these powers so it will be harder" Tonya says.

"What does she has to do" Marcel asks?

"I am going to show you how to stay in control then we will start focusing on your magic" Dylan says before helping her stand up.

He brings her hands up so it looks like she is praying before gently pushing her shoulders down, placing a hand on her back he feels her muscles relaxing.

"Take shallow breathes in and out" he says.

She listens to him and Marcel watches when he sees her hands glowing a light orange, almost like Davina's did when he stopped her from being killed.

"That's good, your magic is moving to your hands now which will be your main way to use them. That or your eyes but mainly your hands, now while breathing bring your left hand out slowly towards the lamp focus on that solely. Turn your palm upwards facing the ceiling" he says.

Phoenix exhales and moves her hand out to the lamp watching it shake slightly, she then slowly brings her fingers inward watching as the lamp comes flying towards her. She flinches and ducks protecting her head as it flies against the wall and shatters.

"We will need to focus more on your landing skills but you look wiped out so you can rest" Dylan says.

Phoenix plops down beside Marcel and he wraps his arm around her, he tugs a blanket over her and she falls asleep. When she is asleep he sees Dylan and Tonya motioning him into the kitchen, he gently lies her down and walks into the kitchen.

"What's up" he asks?

"She is strong and the magic inside of her is wild, her death can not be prevented" Tonya says.

"You just said she was in control and she was fine" Marcel growls angry that they lied to her.

"She is but she is merely a human and all that power will weaken her body" Dylan says.

"What do you want me to do, kill her" he growls?

"No but there is a rising prophecy coming her way, a child of witch and creatures of the moon and night. Powerful and unstoppable, something never born before" Tonya says.

"There is already a prophecy detailing my death" Marcel says.

"If you fulfill this prophecy that one ends" Dylan says.

"How am I going to tell a seventeen year old girl, that she is going to die and there is nothing I can do to stop it" Marcel asks? His eyes glistening with unshed tears, his heart clenching at the thought of losing her.

"I can tell you care for her and I am so sorry" Tonya says.

"Will she make it to see the New Year" Marcel asks?

"No, but I can tell you what to expect in her last days. She will be sick alot, her powers will go out of whack and then the last day her heart will slowly stop beating" Tonya says.

Marcel then walks out of the room and he sees she is still asleep on the cough, he bends down gently stroking her hair out of her face.

"I am so sorry I couldn't save you Phe" he asks?

At the sound of her nick name, her eyes slowly open to see tears sliding down her friend's face.

"It's ok Marcel" she whispers as he closes his eyes and presses his forehead against hers.


	5. Chapter 5

It is a horrible storm brewing outside and Marcel knows it's because of Phoenix, her eyes has bags under them and she can barely keep anything down. Cami is helping Vincent so he is left to deal with her, she is lying in his bed in a dark red lace dress with no shoes on.

"Marcel" she weakly calls for him which is followed by a series of dry coughs and the wind picking up.

He walks in the bedroom and sits beside her placing his hand over her head, it's even hotter than before.

"I want to see the sun set before I die" she says.

"The only good view is the compound" Marcel says.

"Take me there" she whispers.

He gently picks her up in his arms and carries her out of the apartment.

-X-  
Klaus is trying to get Hope to sleep but this loud storm is keeping her up.

"We haven't had a storm like this since Davina completed the harvest" Elijah says.

Freya comes over to them gently saying a spell and Klaus watches as Hope falls asleep.

"She won't be able to hear anything so she will be able to sleep" Freya says when Marcel walks in carrying a girl and a line of fire and wind follows behind them.

Freya takes Hope and goes into the nursery while Elijah and Klaus go do the stairs to meet them.

"Marcel what are you doing here" Elijah says.

"She's dying and I can't stop it, she is causing the storms because of her power. She wants to see the sun set before she dies and you have the best view" Marcel says.

Klaus breathing gets uneven for a second as he looks at her fragile frame, she looks weaker and worst than when he first saw weeks ago.

"Will she make it through the night" Elijah asks?

"No" Marcel says shaking his eyes, his voice holding pain and love for this young lady.

Elijah turns his back to them as his mind flashes back to that night before father came, he has heard of Klaus and a witch being in a intimate relationship and that was putting both him and Rebekah at risk. So one night, he located her servant and compelled her to make Phoenix run the opposite way of safety and into the arms of Mikael. He will never forget the broken sight his brother was in before he cut his emotions off.

"Cami" Phoenix gasps before her body shudders viciously.

"I will call her" Elijah says and when he walks past Marcel and her she goes back to that night and sees a glance of his face.

Marcel carries her into the library upstairs and carries her over to the balcony, he gently sets her down on her feet and she grips the metal rods. Her body jumps forward as she starts coughing and blood starts splattering from her lips, sharp pains in her ribs and chest.

"I will get you something to drink" Marcel says seeing Klaus in the doorway.

He walks over to his sire and former best friend and father figure.

"I know about your relationship in the past with her, but watch her until I come back" Marcel says.

"I will not hurt her you have my word" Klaus says his eyes focused solely on Phoenix as Marcel walks out of the room.

Phoenix wipes off the remaining blood from her lips, she instantly feels his presence in the room because the air around her tightens firmly but cradles her.

"Here to see me die again" she asks darkly?

"Seeing you in this position does not make me happy, Marcel seems to have taken a liking to you" Klaus asks stepping beside her on the balcony.

"Marcel is a great man almost like an older brother or father" she says when her fingers starts twitching.

Klaus notices this and places his hand over hers gently squeezing it, when Marcel comes back in the room followed by Cami and he removes his hand. Marcel has a cup of juice in his hand, he approaches the two and gently pulls her into his arms. Cami helps them get into a seating position so Marcel is sitting on the ground with his legs flat out and she is lying with her back against his chest, Cami gets on her knees beside them and helps lift the cup to her lips. Klaus goes back to when Kol died again in Rebekah's arms and how he felt hopeless, looking above them he sees Freya, and Elijah.

"Brother a word please" Elijah says.

Klaus nods and walks out of the room behind Elijah, Phoenix drinks a little less than half of the juice before lying back on Marcel's back. Cami has a cool rag and dabs it across her arms and head keeping her cool.

"It's kind of ironic, I was killed by a vampire and then saved by one and now I'm dying by magic and in the arms of one" she says.

Marcel and Cami look up, each has tears in their eyes; she reaches her hand out to both of them and they happily grasps it.

"I want you guys to mourn my death but be happy later, you both have great spirits" she says before arching her chest up and coughing violently before dropping back against Marcel as tears rocks her body. Cami raises her hand to look at the time to see it's five minutes before sunrise.

"It's almost time" Phoenix whispers as her eye lids feel heavier.

Elijah and Klaus are in the study and he just told Klaus that it was him who actually got Phoenix killed.

"You know what she meant to me! You preach to me about loyalty and betrayal when you have committed the biggest betrayal of all" Klaus yells.

"You loving her put both Rebekah and you in danger, I was protecting you" Elijah states calmly.

"Mother and Mikael were who made me the paranoid, cruel man I was. But it was you who made me heartless and emotionless, you took love from me and judge me when I do the same for you and Rebekah. Seek what you sow brother" Klaus yells.

"I have stood by your side alone for centuries even after everyone has turned their backs on you" Elijah shouts.

"Why is that, guilt perhaps" Klaus snarls.

"No because I love you" Elijah shouts.

Klaus growls feeling his fangs baring and his eyes change to amber and tackles Elijah to the ground sending punched to his face when Elijah pushes him off of him and a few feet before, Klaus kicks a table leg breaking it and running at full speed with Elijah when they are both thrown back against the wall. They look up to see Freya looking at them with her hand out.

"You can fight later, this prophecy needs our family to be as one not at war with one another" she states.

-X-  
The orange horizon enters their view and Phoenix watches as the sun slowly peaks over it.

"Beautiful" she says before exhaling and slowly her eyes close before her body falls limp in Marcel's body, his shoulders shake as he hears her heart slowly stop beating.

"Is she" Cami asks?

"She's gone" Marcel says as a tear rolls off his cheek and into her hair, Cami gently places her hand on Phoenix's face a tear rolling down her cheek also.

A while later, they have convinced Klaus to allow her to use the coffin he used to keep Rebekah in. She now lies with her hands resting on her stomach, Marcel is holding a grieving Cami. She was like a daughter to both of them, Vincent walks in but when he sees the sullen and sad look on everyone's faces and then the coffin and he knows that has died.

"This may sound cruel and heartless but when she died did her necklace glow" Vincent asks?

"No, why" Cami asks?

"When she died her magic should have went back into her necklace" Vincent says.

All the vampires pause when they hear a steady, rising heartbeat and they turn around to the coffin. Cami, Freya and Vincent turn to the coffin too; they watch as Phoenix takes a large intake of air and sits up. What shocks everyone more is her eyes, they are white with black rings instead of black like vampires or amber like hybrids and wolves.

She looks at everyone before stopping on Marcel, he steps forward taking her hand and lifting her out of the coffin. His other hand raises to touch her face before smiling and pulling her into a hug, she wraps her small arms around him.

"Marcel what did you do" Cami asks?

"I wasn't about to lose her so I spiked her drink with my blood" Marcel says.

"So she is a vampire" Freya asks?

Phoenix pulls away from Marcel and steps out directly into the compound in direct sunlight, the sun is warm on her skin and she twirls around.

"She didn't catch on fire" Freya asks?

"She is a hybrid, the very first of her kind other than Hope. Half vampire and half witch" Vincent says.

"How is that possible a witch loses her power when she becomes a vampire" Elijah says.

"She isn't an ordinary witch, Elijah. She has the blood of all nine witch covens in New Orleans in her along with her all of the power and magic of all of her family members that died" Marcel says.

Phoenix turns to Cami and she can hear her blood pumping through her heart, black veins appear under her eyes and she slams Cami against the wall. Klaus is fast and grabs her by her shoulders and spinning her around, Marcel grabs Phoenix and holds her head in his hands.

"Breathe, relax. Come on I will get you a blood bag" he says leading her into the kitchen.

"New Orleans is about to get interesting" Freya says.

Klaus smells blood and turns around to see a bloodied piece of metal on the wall and then he sees Cami shirt is soaking with blood, her hand is also covered in blood right under her breasts when she falls to ground. Phoenix and Marcel walk back in the room to see Cami lying face down on the ground and her shirt soaked with blood.

Klaus is beside her checking her pulse but he doesn't see or hear one, he then turns to his former protégé.

"Tell me she has your blood in your system" Klaus says.

Marcel rushes over to them and shakes his head, he gently lifts Cami's head up when they hear a whimper and turn to see Phoenix.

"What's wrong" Freya asks?

"I thought it was just a dream but it was a vision" Phoenix says.

"You saw her death" Marcel says.

"Yeah she died the same way but I didn't know it was by my hands" Phoenix says before pushing everyone out of the way and running over to Cami lifting her head up in her hands.

"Cami get up! You promised you wouldn't die and leave me" she shouts ad tears fill her eyes and it feels like her heart is clenching.

"Phe stop get up" Marcel says grabbing her by the arms and pulling her up.

"No! She was not supposed to die, she was my friend" she snarls as tears fill her eyes.

Klaus eyes tear away from his Cami and turns to Marcel and Phoenix, his heart clenches as she resembles that innocent seventeen year old witch from centuries ago.

"We will give her a proper burial" Elijah says.

"She deserves the best" Marcel states.

"May I have a word with Phoenix alone" Klaus asks?

"Let's step outside" she says removing herself from Marcel and stepping outside.

Her arms around herself as the sun light reflects the shine of her necklace.

"Elijah told me that it was he who got you killed, he compelled your servant T make you run towards Mikael" Klaus says.

"Why are you telling me this" she asks?

"I just want to apologize for my family's part in your death" he says and turns to walk away.

"Wait...Klaus back then, did you really love me" she asks?

"I did" he says with his back to her.

"Do you still love me" she asks?

Klaus eyes close for a while before opening and she hears him release a short breath.

"A love like ours never dies or will be forgotten" he says.

"That's not what I asked" she says.

"I fell in love with the human well witch you, now you are a witch and vampire. You and I both are not the same people we were before" he says.

"I am willing to try to love you, this you" she says and places her hand on his shoulder turning around.

"You don't not want a monster like me for a lover" he states.

"Never stopped me before" she says.

It's like his wall breaks down and his eyes soften as he looks at her.

"Loving me will only get you killed and I do not want your death on my hands again, it is in your best interest to forget loving me" he says and walks back into the compound.


	6. Chapter 6

Phoenix has trapped herself inside of Marcel's apartment, she has not gone outside since she killed Camille. Vincent has confirmed that the prophecy detailing the Mikaelson's deaths has vanished, she now sits in the middle of the floor staring at a wall. Marcel is leaning against the wall watching her when his phone goes off, he pulls it out his pocket and opens the text and he gets angry as he runs his hand over his head.

"What is wrong, your aura has shifted" she asks not looking up from the wall?

"I could have saved Cami" he asks?

"What" she growls turning around looking at him?

"But I had to let you die" Marcel says.

"I don't understand" Phoenix says.

"Cami would have lived if you had never became a vampire, I couldn't save you both" he says.

"So it is my fault" Phoenix whispers.

"No it's not, it's not mine or yours" Marcel says walking over sitting beside her.

"You should have let me die" she says.

"If Cami had a choice, she would have chosen to save you" Marcel states.

Phoenix is once again quiet after that, Marcel sighs when his apartment door is open and Klaus stalks in with Hope in his arms.

"Alright Marcel spend the day with your sister" Klaus says.

"Be careful with her" Marcel says as he takes Hope in his arms and walks out of the apartment.

Klaus grips Phoenix's arm and yanks her up as she squirms and places her hand on his chest, it's like a strong force pushes him back and he flies into the air and crashes against the wall. That was not a vampire strength, she barely used force.

"Alright, love let's try this again" Klaus says standing up and fixing his jacket.

"Leave me alone" she mutters.

"Can not do, I promised Marcel I would help" Klaus says.

"Not really helping me forget about you" she says sitting on the couch.

"Come on love you're immortal, and have powers beyond normal; you should be happy" Klaus states.

"Happy? I killed my surrogate mother, I have to feed on human blood hourly through a plastic bag or my blood thirst gets the best of me and I have the urge to tear out someone's spine through their mouth and drink their blood until their nothing but a corpse" she snarls.

"Cami would not want you like this" Klaus says trying a different approach.

"Don't you dare use her name! You have no idea what I feel" Phoenix shouts and the paintings on the walls shake as the apartment trembles.

"I mourned a great loss when I thought Mikael had killed Marcel and a even greater loss when I found your corpse, lying in the woods. I can see where he had fed from you and the horrid smell of your deceased flesh" Klaus says.

"It's not the same" Phoenix says walking over to the window and staring out of it.

"How is it not" Klaus asks?

"It's different, we're different" Phoenix whispers.

"How" he aks?

"Because she didn't die happy" she yells turning around to face him and Klaus looks shocked to see tears running down her face.

"I don't understand" Klaus says.

"When I died, the last thing I saw in my head was you alseep in my bed holding me after our second time together. Even if I was dying, I knew I had an unconditional love and a wonderful life. I was happy, but she didn't have that. All her life, all she has known was pain, loss and suffering. She didn't get to love life or get swept off her feet like she deserved! She should have loved and been loved" Phoenix says her voice dropping as she breaks down crying.

It's like, her whole body is covered in pain and she is being stabbed with small needles constantly in her heart; she shakes her head as her chest tightens. Klaus hesitantly walks over to her and pulls her into his arms, he presses a kiss to her head like he has done many times with Rebekah.

"It pains me to see you so broken and enrolled in grief, as a vampire all of our emotions and senses are heightened. It may feel like the grief is consuming you and you can't breathe, but you have to get past it. You take time to grief and give remembrance, then you move on" Klaus speaks in her ear.

"You make is sound easy when it's not" she whispers.

"I have had centuries to learn how to grief and move on, I have lost close friends and people I considered family" Klaus says.

"I just want it to go away, please take the pain away! I can't take it" she pleads.

Klaus looks down at her broken figure and it's like she is a fallen angel who has lost their wings, then in a wave all of his feelings for her comes heavy on his heart. His hand comes up to rest on her chin and tilts her head up, her brown doe eyes stare into his cool, icy cold ones.

"Klaus what are you doing" she whispers?

"Helping you move on" he whispers before pressing his lips against hers, she goes to push him away when a small force enters her mind and she sees flashes of Cami laughing and smiling. Some with Klaus, some with Marcel, one with her holding Hope; then it's her beaming in front of a Christmas tree. Silent tears roll down her cheeks as her hands grabs Klaus's sleeves and pulling him closer against her, subconsciously enjoying the kiss and the feel of his lips but mainly to make sure his memories of Cami doesn't end. Klaus breaks away when he has to gasp for air and she shakes her head at him.

"No, show me more" she demands.

"That's all I have" Klaus says.

"No, I need more" Phoenix says grabbing his head and smashing her lips on his.

Klaus gasps as she penetrates his mind and images of Cami floods through them, she obviously is not happy with some of them. Like one where he and Cami almost kissed, Marcel walks back in with Hope who has ice cream around her lips. Klaus pulls away from Phoenix and walks over to Marcel taking Hope out of his arms and wiping off her mouth with his thumb.

"Did I interrupt something" Marcel asks smirking.

Phoenix walks over to Marcel grabbing his face and smashing her lips on his, he gasps as Klaus looks jealous. Marcel tries to push her away when every memory he has of Cami comes to his mind, like them making love or him holding her after her uncle dies. Phoenix breaks away from him and he looks more shocked then her.

"What was that for" he asks?

"I wanted to see Cami" Phoenix says.

"You know just holding my head works, mo need for physical intimacy" Marcel says.

"Then why did Klaus kiss me" Phoenix asks?

"I think my work here is done" Klaus says and rushes out of the apartment


	7. Chapter 7

Klaus sits at the bar on his fourth shot, the night Davina broke his sire line. He felt them all slip away, the empty and cold feeling he felt was something he wish he could take back. Marcel has went home straight after, he drowns down his last glass as he thinks about the pending prophecy over his family's head when Phoenix plops down beside him on the stool.

"I am not in the mood for conversation" he says and waves the bartender down to refill his glass.

"Marcel told me what Davina did, I am sorry" she says.

"Why should you care? You're free now, if I die you live" he says.

"I will never be truly free of you" she says.

Klaus turns his head and looks at her, she looks to see the bartender with his back to them and she bends her fingers in summoning a bottle of Bourbon in to her hand. She takes a long swig of it before refilling Klaus's glass with the molten ice.

"What is that supposed to mean" he asks?

"Marcel said he felt the sire link leave, I didn't feel anything other than a little pinch for a fleeting second. So this is what I think happens, somehow I am still sired to you. That means I have to protect you" she says.

"Why would your bond to me not break" Klaus asks taking a sip of his drink.

Phoenix grabs the bottle and gets off the stool walking out into the night, Klaus sets his drink down along with a tip before following her out into the night where she is stumbling her way through. In a second he is before her and she breaks out in a fit of giggles, the alcohol kicking in.

"Explain to me, what you know" he states.

"I do not answer to anyone" she says.

"As your sire, I demand to know" Klaus says in an authoritative tone.

"Fine alright, based on what I got from Vincent's mind; because I am an hybrid and not a full blooded vampire, any magic will not affect me. So the spell the little witch did, only weakened our bond but did not break it" she says and raises the bottle to her lips only for Klaus to grab her wrist.

She looks at him as her breath hitches in her chest, he gently tears the bottle out of her hand and raises it to his lips taking a long sip.

"You are the loophole to everything" Klaus says handing her the bottle back.

"No point in a magical bond if you can't stand me" she mutters.

"What makes you think I do not like you" Klaus asks?

Phoenix plops down on a nearby step with the bottle in her hand as she looks up at Klaus.

"Marcel said to enter my mind or anyone's mind all I need to do is place my hand on their face or head, you kissed me and then leave and brush it off. You ignore me, you told me multiple times to give up loving you. Pretty much all my attempts to rekindle our love is thwarted" she says.

Klaus sits beside her very closely so their knees brush against each other, he sighs and places his hand on her knee feeling her pull away but he firmly holds her leg still and she looks at him.

"Every woman I have ever loved has either turned against me, been a weapon used against me or has died. My mother allowed my father to turn us into these dark monsters who hunt other humans and drain them of their life essence, she put a death wish upon my daughter before finally sacrificing herself to save her children after centuries of trying to end us. Rebekah, my lovely sister who weakness is loving someone; this always ends in heartbreak so I step in to prevent it but only gets anger in return. This has led her to leave me multiple times, Caroline the pretty, smart blonde. Well let's just say she made me question if I enjoyed being a vampire or if I rather be human. Then Camille, my smart psychiatrist who only saw the good in me and wanted me to do good. She was killed because of my family, and then there is you" he says.

"The crazy, murderous ex" she scoffs.

Klaus reaches over grabbing her chin and raising her head to face him.

"No the pretty, intelligent, independent and strong willed hybrid. My first love who was murdered by my step father but marked for death by my brother, you are a survivor just like me. We see ourselves as monsters and we each have a darkness in us that makes us alike, but along with this is our humanity and the need to protect our family and friends. We love just as hard and we feel pain just as much, we are equals" Klaus says.

"You claim we are equals but you treat me as if I mean nothing more to you than wealth or loose change" she says.

"I have forgotten how beautiful your skin is when illuminated by the moon rays" Klaus says pushing a loose strand of her hair out of her face.

Artemis decides she is going to take the first step rather she gets rejected or not.

"Yet you wish to keep our past hidden, me hidden in your shadows" she says.

"Despite what you think, I do not wish to keep you hidden" he says.

She leans in and slowly presses her lips against his, she releases the tension in her shoulder as the bottle slips from her hand and shatters at her feet. Klaus smiles as the two pull away from one another before taking her hand.

"Do you trust me" he asks?

"I shouldn't but yes" she says.

"I want to take you somewhere special to me not many people know about" Klaus says before holding her firmly against him.

Soon she feels his increased speed as the wind blows her hair back a little, she closes her eyes enjoying his arms around her when she feels them come to a halt. Opening her eyes, she sees they are in a big room surrounded by covered portraits. She slips out of Klaus's arms and walks over to a big one by the window.

"What's this place" she says.

"Where I store my most prized paintings" Klaus says.

She runs her fingers over the silk painting covers, Klaus watches her before stepping behind her and placing his hand over hers.

"Reveal it" he whispers.

She slowly pulls the sheet down and is taken back, it's a picture of her in the fifties with only a sheet shielding her. She has her back facing them and her curly hair lying over her shoulders.

"This was made after our first time together" Klaus says.

She runs her fingers over it before turning around facing Klaus, she places her hand on his cheek and presses her lips against his again. This time with more passion and desire, Klaus hands grip her waist and using his speed slamming her back against the wall.

"Make love to me" she purrs.

Klaus smiles before taking her hands and placing them above her head as he gently bites down on her neck but not piercing the skin, she pants as her eyes roll back. The air around them crackling with power when she turns them around slamming him against the wall.

She smiles at how his hair has not changed, it stayed in place. She reaches behind her and slides the zipper down her dress before letting it pool around her ankles, she bends down not letting her eyes move from Klaus's as she slips off her combat boots and stockings.

Stepping outside of her pile of clothes, she moves back over in front of Klaus and slips his leather jacket off from over his shoulders.

"You are too over dressed" she says before working on his pants.

Klaus not liking the lack of control, he pushes her back and removes his shirt and pants in a flash. Now both are only in their undergarments, he slowly advances her until she falls back onto a mattress on the floor.

"Let's see, what should I do with you first" Klaus asks climbing over her so she is straddling her legs.

"Make love to me" she says.

"Now love where is the fun in that, you will get your wish but not tonight. Tonight I just want to hold you" Klaus says and slips them both under the sheets.

"Are you serious" she asks?

"Yes now rest" he says wrapping his arms around her, they are facing each other silently. She reaches up stroking his cheek, Klaus smiles at her before closing his eyes and letting sleep consume him.

Artemis looks up at him, back then Klaus would have jumped at the chance to get her bed; maybe he has changed. That is her last fleeting thought before she falls asleep.

-X-

Artemis walks up to feel fingers running down her arm, she opens her eyes to see Klaus leaning over her.

"What are you doing" she asks?

"Outlining your shape" he says before leaning over her again with one hand on either side of her head and pressing his lips against hers.

Phoenix legs part allowing him space to rest in between them while her hand grips the back of his head, gently tugging his curls. Klaus growls before running her fingers over her lace panties and ripping them in half, she shivers as chills run up her spine. Reaching in between them, Klaus lifts her knee up pressing one around his waist and the other against his chest.

"Keep that there" he says.

-M Rated Scene-

"If I don't" she teases knowing exactly how to get him riled up.

He leans forward on his hands pushing his chest against hers, then with one strong hip roll he completely enters her. A scream is torn from her lips as her hands grip his hip and the other clenches the sheet, eyes close as the sensation passes through her body.

"Klaus" she pants as his lips brush against hers.

The kiss deepens as she moves her hand from the sheets and runs it down his back, the air crackling with the force of her magic.

"Remember our first time love, how I had you so gone you couldn't even utter one word" Klaus says angling his hips a certain way so he brushes against her womb. She whimpers nodding her head, as she bites her lip scared to scream.

"Let's see, if I remember after all of these centuries" he taunts and pushes her knee from off his chest and wraps it around him waist.

He places a hand on her lower abdomen making her feel him even more, she arches her back up but with his hand he pushes her back down.

"Patience is a virtue" he states.

Her eyes look at him and he sees they are black with a white rim, he smirks as he knows that she is loosing control. The mattress sliding on the floor as his thrusts gets harder and faster, all is left is a whimpering mess as Phoenix can barely keep up. She leans up running her fingers over his tattoo.

Neither one of them notices the big ball of power building up inside the room, the air has gotten hotter even though the window is open. It's like they are drawing from one another when, then with one accidentally bite from Klaus, who is too lost in pleasure bites down on her shoulder; her body jerks in his arms as her climax rocks her body so hard all she sees is white. Due to the intensity of her climax, Klaus was led into his and he throws his head back and a ferocious howl erupts from his chest as his eyes flash.

The ball of power that they can not explodes into sparks that rain over the couple, Klaus moves over to lie on his back as Phoenix turns on her side facing him as he pulls the sheet up to cover them.

"Even better than before" he says.

"Thanks to my new powers and vampirism" she says.

"No one can know that you are still sired to me" he says.

"Why not, I am the most powerful witch alive after Hope" she says turning on her stomach.

"They can use you against me" he says.

"So you do wish to keep me hidden" she says turning her head away from him.

Klaus sighs and gently grasps her chin forcing her to look at him.

"No, but I do wish to keep you safe and protected. I will not have someone else I love die at my enemies hands" Klaus says.

"If we are really equals, then you would trust me and know that I'm a warrior like you and I don't give up easily" she says before climbing out of bed pulling one of the sheets around her and going to stand by the window. It's a full moon today and she places her hand against the window, Klaus sits up in bed pulling his legs up as he watches her.

"Phoenix come here" he says.

"You can't control everything Klaus" she says with her back turned to him.

A whoosh is heard and his hands grip her upper arms making her flinch a little in his grip, his shoulders relax as he gently pulls her back against his chest.

"When I found out that you have been slaughtered by my father, the pain was so consuming and it felt like I was drowning repeatedly in pain and I couldn't swim my way out. All air left out my lungs, then when I see you again after all of these centuries; I ignored you and turned you away because I was no longer, I am no longer the man you know. I have slaughtered villages, killed families, manipulated many and always justified it.

Finding your dead body, I cut my emotions off because I couldn't deal with the pain of losing you. When you kissed Marcel, I had the scorching need to tear his heart from his chest because you were mine, you are mine" Klaus growls the last part.

"Why are you telling me this" she asks?

"My siblings have tried for centuries to redeem me but have failed, my daughter has helped because everything I do is to make sure she grows up safe. But you are the one thing that will finish the other half of what Hope has started" Klaus says turning her around in his arms so she is looking directly in his eyes.

"You are the other half of me I need, being near you I feel a piece of my old self rising back to the surface. You make me feel human, loved and not feared and evil" he says.

Phoenix sees his eyes have softened and they look innocent, she reaches her hand up and wipes off a stray tear before resting her hands on his face. It is silence between them but it's a calming silence as they communicate with their eyes.

"You have me" she says before placing her lips on his this time instead of with desire and lust, it's with passion and warmth.

Klaus arms wrap around her back as he turns them around and walks them backwards towards the bed.

"Haven't you had enough" she teases.

"Of you never" he says before they fall back on the mattress laughing as they do.

-X-

The next morning, Klaus walks in the compound smiling beyond happy when he sees Davina standing in his living room. He growls and races, slamming her back against the stone wall.

"You are foolish to come here without back up" Klaus growls at her when he is thrown back.

He stands up and freezes as he sees his little brother standing in front of him.

"Kol" he says softly.

"She has not come without back up" Kol says.

"You're alive" he says.

"In the flesh brother" Kol says.

Klaus's devilish smiles appears on his face before he races over pulling Kol into a hard hug, while patting his back to make sure it's really him.

"I have missed you as well" Kol says.

"Brother, we have been trying to contact you all night" Elijah says coming down the stairs with Freya by his side but he stops when he sees Klaus and Kol.

"It can't be" Elijah says.

"It is true brother, your annoying baby brother is back" Kol says.

Davina and Freya watch as Elijah steps over to his little brothers, he places one hand on Klaus's shoulder and the other on Kol before bring them both into a firm hug. Klaus's notices how Elijah's shoulders have become less tense, the brothers pull away and smile at one another.

"Freya come meet our baby brother" Klaus says.

"Hello Freya" Kol says.

"Hello brother" she says.

"She reminds me of Niklaus" Kol says.

"I will pay that as a compliment brother" Klaus says.

"Now where have you been all night" Freya asks?

"I had a night out with a close friend" Klaus says smirking when Marcel barges in looking angry at Klaus.

"Where is Phoenix" he growls.

"Calm yourself Marcellus, she shall be home shortly" Klaus says.

"What did you do to her" he barks?

"A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell" Klaus says.

Marcel goes to throw a punch at Klaus but his hand is grabbed in mid air and he is thrown back against the wall. He looks up to see Kol, Elijah, Freya and Klaus all standing by one another.

"You aren't sired to me anymore Marcel and you a threat to me since you are leader of the Strix, now that makes you an enemy and a threat to my family" Klaus states.

"You don't come after a Mikaelson especially one with two originals vampires and a original witch behind him, now run before I release Kol on you" Klaus growls.

"Phoenix will never stand by you" Marcel says as he leaves out.

"Little does he know she pledged her allegiance to me in bed" Klaus whispers and looks up to see Elijah and Kol looking at him.

"You slept with her" Elijah asks?

"Hey, remember she is the most powerful witch after Hope and will do good on our side. Plus she is still my first love" Klaus says.

"I hope you're know what you're doing" Kol says.

"Don't worry brother" Klaus says.

-X-

Later that night, Klaus is in the compound with Elijah and Freya who just finished the spell.

"Is it complete" he asks?

"Every which who tries to locate you, will believe you are in New Orleans" Freya says standing up.

Klaus walks over to Elijah and sets his bag down.

"You keep driving until you feel you are safe, do not stop" Elijah says.

"You do not have to tell me how precious my cargo is" Klaus says before walking over to Freya and kissing her cheek.

He then walks over to Elijah who hands him his duffel bag.

"Keep him in line sister" Klaus says smiling at Freya and Elijah before walking out.

The siblings step out on the balcony and watches as Klaus closes his trunk before looking up at them sadly, he sighs before walking around and climbing in the car. Hayley sits up front as Hope is in her car seat in the back.

"I trust you said your goodbyes" he says.

"I said what I had to" she says.

"We will be gone for some time" Klaus says.

"Its the only way to keep Hope safe from what's coming" Hayley says and Klaus's looks back at her smiling.

"I have nothing left here for me" Hayley says.

"Maybe you and I more alike than we believe" Klaus says before glancing in the backseat once more to see Hope nodding off and Phoenix asleep with a blanket over her shoulder.

Yes, he has decided to leave town with his daughter, his friend and his lover. He knows his siblings will be safe, but for now his girls are his number one concern as he pulls off.


	8. Chapter 8

(There is a time jump to the Originals Season 3 finale, Davina was killed by Kol and the ancestors and gave Marcel a serum that is sort of like Lucien's except he can be killed by the White Oak stake. He has bit Kol, Elijah and Freya has been poisoned. This picks up when Klaus is surrounded by his former sire links)

Phoenix and Klaus are standing inside of their secret place, she was just told of his plan and she doesn't agree with it.

"You will get killed" she says.

"I just have to survive the night, it won't be that hard" he says.

"You don't have to do that with me" she says.

"Do what love" he asks?

"Pretend to be strong and act like you're not scared" she says.

"Over the centuries I have turned many people some in revenge and some to keep from feeling alone and abandoned, but turning Marcel was because he was dying and I was his father and had to save him" Klaus says and she sighs walking over to him.

She cradles his head in her hands and runs her thumb across his lips, pulling his head closer so it's touching hers.

"Promise me that this all won't be for nothing" she whispers.

"I will save my family at all costs" he says before grabbing her head and kissing her passionately, she gasps and grips his jacket pulling him closer against her. She knows this is probably the last kiss she will get from him.

"I love you Niklaus Mikaelson" she whispers once their lips separate.

"I love you Phoenix Stone" he says back and she closes her eyes and when she opens them again he is gone.

-X-

"I... owe... you... nothing. So, go on! Kill me! I welcome the peace of death as a reprieve from this tedium. I will die suffering but a taste of the agony I have inflicted upon all of you. The scales remain in my favor. And in the end, you will all know that I won. You will remember me, Klaus Mikaelson... your maker" Klaus firmly states with ferocity and cockiness.

"Death is too good for him. You have the weapon that will make him suffer" Rebekah shouts, pretending to have to be taken over by her disease.

"Justice for Klaus Mikaelson will be this blade here, that will cause him pain that is only half of what you have suffered as long as I let him live" Marcel says holding up Papa Tunde's blade.

-X-

Phoenix is walking around New Orleans when she feels this sharp, immobilizing pain in her chest. She drops to her knees and places a hand over her heart, it's like hot, tiny needles are spreading throughout her body. An image flickers in her mind and she sees Klaus lying on the table being held down and screaming in pain.

"Klaus" she whispers before dropping unconscious on the street of New Orleans.

When she comes to, she staggers to the French Quarter and walks into the Mikaelson's house seeing Klaus motionless on the ground but she can hear his labored breathing and Marcel is crouching beside him.

"Klaus" she states and using her vampire speed to rush over to him. She raises her hand and strokes his cheek before placing her hand over his heart, she then grabs his hand and places it over hers. His eyes drop and he sees a red, burn underneath his hand.

"Phoenix" Marcel says going to touch her but she slaps his hand away.

"No! How dare you" she yells.

"He deserves this" Marcel states.

"Nobody deserves this" she yells at him while continuing to hold Klaus's hand.

"He is evil and so is his family, soon Kol and Elijah will be dead" he speaks.

"You are no better than him! You say you want justice and that he is a monster but he raises you in his image so that makes you just as bad as him. I can't justify his actions or past sins but he was my lover, he belonged to me. And you have taken him away from me and his daughter" she barks.

"Phoenix" Marcel says.

"No" she shouts and he holds his ears as a loud, high pitched sound rings through them; blood leaking through the slits in his fingers.

"You wanted war Marcel well you got one" she states and sends her hand out breaking his neck.

She then bends down again and presses her lips against Klaus's.

"I am going to save you and your family" she whispers before placing her hand on his chest where the blade is embedded, she then places his hand on her chest where the mark from the blade is. Closing her eyes she starts chanting and he looks at her confused, the room shakes and once she is done she gasps watching as he mark glows on her chest.

"I linked your life to mine, so as long as I live so do your siblings" she whispers before she hears footsteps and she runs out through the back door.

Hayley is driving in Klaus's SUV with a U Haul truck that holds the bodies of Rebekah, Kol, Freya and Elijah. Phoenix is standing inside of Klaus's secret place, silent tears rolling down her cheeks as she stares into the rain pouring down the city matching her emotions.

Now I sit all alone

Wishing all my feelings were gone

I give my best to you, nothing for me to do

But have one last cry, one last cry before i leave it all behind

I gotta put you outta my mind this time, been living a lie

I guess im down to my last cry...cry

She knows she has to be strong but she breaks down and slides against the side of the wall by the window and breaks down in her hands; crying for the lost of Klaus, the Mikaelson's and crying for Hope, the innocent baby. Wiping off her cheeks, she feels her heart clenching as she feels the pain Klaus is in.

Her phone rings and she reaches over picking it up and sees its Marcel calling, she pushes the end button and anger fills inside of her. Standing up, her eyes lose all emotion and she pushes open the window and raises her hands up; seeing her hands glow red she raises them to the city and watches as lightning strikes down on the city. She does it again with her left hand, smiling as she feels the power growing inside of her.

-X-

Marcel has just buried Klaus in the dungeon, he has tried calling Phoenix but she is ignoring his calls. As he is walking, lightning flashes across the sky but he pauses when it strikes a car blowing it up and starting a fire. He looks around and doesn't understand where the storm came from, he has made enemies with all of the witches with New Orleans. He has tried locating Phoenix after coming to from her snapping his neck but none of his vampires could locate her.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun has barely risen when Phoenix speeds out of the big, Queen sized bed with scrambled sheets and across the hall into the bathroom on her knees throwing up anything her stomach has swallowed yesterday. Her body still hasn't adjusted to her blood diet yet, after washing her mouth out she places her hands on the edge of the sink and pushes her hair back on her head before lifting her head up and looking in the mirror. Images of Klaus's pain filled eyes and labored breathing flashes in her mind and she shakes her head to get rid of the image, an image of Marcel standing over his body enrages her and she growls and slams her fist against the mirror completely shattering it. She raises her fist and watches as the cuts heal instantly, obviously feelings doesn't matter to Marcel so she is going to save the Mikaelson's, her family and then she is going to dethrone Marcel and take back the city or do both at the same time. -X- Marcel is standing in the French Quarter, he is looking over at the balcony seeing vampires roaming around the streets but he freezes when he sees Phoenix in a dark blue long sleeve shirt with blue jeans and black boots approaching his new home. "Phoenix" he calls and she looks up at him, her eyes darken before she pushes up and appears in front of him instantly. She has a blood bag in his hand and she walks right past him. "Where are you going" he asks? "To feed Klaus" she states and heads into the hallway. "I didn't give you permission" he says behind her as she walks down the stairs. "Do you really think I give a damn on if you gave me permission or not" she barks rolling her eyes as she makes it down the stairs and stalks towards the basement. He grabs her arms and she twists around punching him directly in the eye making him fly back, she has learned how to channel her witch power into her vampire strength. Marcel hold his face as he stands up and sees her eyes are in their hybrid stance. "Why are you defending him? I saved you, it was me who sired you" Marcel growls. "You idiot! I don't care what Klaus has done in the past to you, yes I'm sorry that Davina has died! But he didn't choose that, neither did Kol. You took a father away from his little girl, Marcellus" she shouts at him. "I had to make him pay" he yells. "And in doing so you lost me and Vincent and all of my respect for you, I am going to go down and feed Klaus because my loyalty remains to his family and not you. If you try to stop me, I won't hesitate to stop your heart from beating" she states before turning on her heel and using her speed to rush out of the room and appearing in front of Klaus. His eyes look up when he hears footsteps, it's like they light up when he noticed its Phoenix. "Hello lover" she says with a sultry tone, his eyes drop down to the blood bag in her hands and she watches as veins slowly appear under his eyes before disappearing. His face is paler than normal and she knows that's because of his lack of nutrients. She raises the blood bag to her lips and closes her eyes and when they flick open, they are white with a black run around them. She hears his breathing get more labored, she doesn't know rather it was due to her face changing or the pain was getting stronger. Biting down in the clear sac she pierces two holes on the top before raising them to his lips, she is glad that he has some motion in his face so he is able to drink out of the sac. "I am going to save you and take back the city from Marcel" she states while he just looks at her as he finishes the blood bag. She smiles and removes it away from his lips before wiping off the remaining blood with her tongue, she leans forward so their faces are barely an inch away from each other. She reaches up and raises her hand to his head, once she touches his temple it's like she is pulled into his head. _They are standing inside of his bedroom in the French, he is holding Hope's stuffed animal in his hand as he looks out through the balcony doors. She steps up beside him and threads her fingers through his free hand, not noise is spoken between them. His hand turns and looks at her and she sees pain in his blue orbs._ _"How are they" he asks?_ _"Hayley says that they are fine, Hope can sense you're gone so she cries herself to sleep most nights. We aren't any closer to finding a cure" Phoenix says._ _"What about Marcel" he asks?_ " _Still the same arrogant, pompous jack ass but Vincent has turned into his enemy as I have. He has all of the witches on his side" Phoenix says._ _"Maybe you can convince Vincent to help find a cure" Klaus says._ _"He isn't going to do that. He may not blame you and Kol for Davina's death but Elijah and Freya aided in it" she replies._ _Klaus turns around and the room changes into a empty, cold black cave; she shivers and let's go of his hands rubbing her arms. Turning to face him, she sees his eyes are looking glazed and his body is tense_. She steps forward as his breathing gets rougher, placing her hands on his face and looking in his eyes. " _Klaus listen to my voice" she says._ _"The pain is there again. I try to fight it and not give in, not to succumb to the endless pain and numbness in my heart because of missing my daughter and my siblings" he says._ _"Well don't! Believe me when I say that Hayley and I will find a way to heal all of you" she says._ _"This is my punishment for all of my_ sins and my crimes, my biggest fear is coming true. I am alone" _he says and a lone tear escapes his eye._ _"You are not alone! You still have me, Hayley and Hope. We are alive and fighting for you damn it! We don't get to give up so neither do you" she states firmly squeezing his shoulders._ _"I just want to shut it all off"_ he admits. " _That's what Marcel wants you to do!He wants to break you down until you are nothing and cut off your emotions. You can't do that and you won't. You are Niklaus Mikaelson the most powerful vampire out there, Marcel is not your better. I am and I say that you fight" she snarls._ _"You're right" he says after a moment of silence._ _"I am always right. I have to go but I will be back" she whispers and leans forward pressing her lips against his._ _She removes her head away from his_ head and looks at his face which has a dried tear on it, she feels sympathy instantly and pain in her heart. She places a hand on his chest and chants softly, Klaus eyes close instantly and his shoulders slump down as he is pulled into a deep sleep state. This is the only way she can help him and find a cure at the same time, while in his dreaming state he will be pulled into a calming, cozy hallucination. Not the one with his siblings but something close to it and better for him, where everything he wants is true. A world where he has both Hope and his siblings at his side, she walks out of the basement. As she walks past Marcel and his group of men, she hears them whispering about what she was doing down there and stops walking turning to face them. "No I did not release Klaus you imbecile or you would already be dead" she snarls. "Watch your tone witch" he snarls stepping towards her threateningly and she smirks before waving her hand and watching as he falls to the floor unconscious with a broken neck. "Marcel have fun with your little, weak minions because it won't be your city much longer and you will all be either dead or desiccating soon" she says and walks out of the front door daring anyone to try and stop her. 


	10. Chapter 10

It has been three years since Marcel has taken back New family , Phoenix has drastically tried to save her family and the first year she came close to it but only for her to suffer a major setback and lost. She hasn't spoken to Hayley in almost a year because the grief and anger has taken over her, sitting in the middle of the bed with one of Klaus's shirt in her hand as she clings to it. The faint smell of him still vaguely there after all of these years, her eyes burn as the unshed tears threaten to spill. After crying for an entire year, she has gotten tired of tears and pain because they make her feel weak and she is far from weak.

 _Then why haven't you been able to save Klaus and siblings?_

Phoenix shakes her head as she tries to get rid of that inner voice.

"I am the strongest witch alive" she says.

 _Not any good if you can't even use your powers to save the man you claim to love, you are just as useless as little baby Hope. Not even because she can at least protect herself from_ danger.

Phoenix screams and throws down Klaus's shirt, she walks over to the full body mirror and stares at her reflection. Her hair is in a mess, her eyes have bags under them and she looks a little weaker. She hasn't been feeding as much as she should be.

"Ah" she yells and throws her palm out towards the window watching as the glass shatters around her body.

Her eyes are now white with a black rim as she feels the blood in her veins heat up, her phone rings on the table and she picks it up seeing its Hayley.

"Hello" she states hearing a light fussing in the background.

"I think I finally found a way to save them. There is

witch named Valerie she is a siphoning witch" Hayley says.

"A siphoning witch is what caused me to lose my child two years ago" she barks back.

"That witch wasn't strong enough to siphon the magic and draw from you, she is also a vampire. Her body can maintain it" Hayley says.

"So what? I'm just supposed to get my hopes up again only to not save them. Even if you save Kol, Elijah and Rebekah you will still be killing Freya" Phoenix states.

"Its still worth a try. Do you have any better ideas? I have been busting my ass to try and save them. What have you done other than let yourself waste away into an empty shell" Hayley snarls!

"I'm doing what any normal person would do" Phoenix states with no emotion at all.

"Yeah and what's that" Hayley asks?

"I moved on" Phoenix says and hangs up the phone.

-X-

Two days later, behind Rousseau's a third body drops to the alley floor. Phoenix stands up and wipes off her mouth as she hears footsteps and sees one of Marcel's men walk into the alley way.

"Hey Marcel has a strict no mess rules" he states firmly.

"And I have a don't care rule. Tell Marcel if he has a problem to Phoenix. Also ask him for me, who has the power now friend" she says before disappearing in a flash.

When she walks into her apartment, drinking out of an half empty bottle of vervain she barely makes it to the bed when she feels a light pinch on her neck before her vision gets blurry and then she loses consciousness.

-X-

Hayley walks into the living room after lying Hope down on her nap, she crosses her arms as she looks at Phoenix's still unconscious body. Her wrists and ankles bound with vervain dipped, leather bounds. Her head dropped with head facing her chest, hearing grunting she steps closer as her head raises up slowly and she grounds. When she spots Hayley she rolls her eyes.

"Did you drug me" she asks as her neck pounds.

"Vervain needle very strong dosage" Hayley says when she hears footsteps and looks up to see girl about Hayley size with longer, wavy brown hair.

"Valerie meet Phoenix" Hayley says.

"Pleasure really now let me out and I won't rip out your spine" Phoenix growls going to break out when the leather presses against her skin burning it and she howls in pain.

"Little trick of my own. Now you have cut your emotions off, I don't when but I can't have that. I can not save them and you're humanity so flip it" Hayley says.

"You don't intimidate Wolfy" Phoenix says.

"Then I guess we will have to do this the hard way" Hayley says and Valerie steps forward and places her hands on each of Phoenix's arms.

Phoenix throws her head back in pain as her arms turn red, veins appear over her skin like she is desiccating before Valerie removes her hands.

The color comes back to her face as she breathes hard and glares at them, a fire starts on a plant behind them and grows bigger. Valerie latches on again and Phoenix hisses as the fire stops, it feels like magic is being drained from her.

"Each time I do will only make you weaker and take longer to recover. Its better to end this charade now and flip your switch" Valerie says.

"I will end you" Phoenix states with venom in each word before she slumps unconscious.

Valerie pulls away and walks over to Hayley, she shakes her head.

"Her pain tolerance is high and she is still defiant" Valerie says.

"So what now" Hayley asks?

"I need something so painful, heart breaking that she hasn't dealt with. If I can bring that memory forward then maybe we can bring her back" Valerie says.

"I really hate this but two years when we met a siphon witch, she was drawing from Phoenix to siphon the magic away. She couldn't handle the power and the stress backfired to Phoenix, she was pregnant and lost it on the spot" Hayley says.

"We have something painful in common then" Valeries says.

Valerie exhales and steps forward, she bends down and drops to her knees before placing her fingers on Phoenix's temples. She chants a short spell and penetrates Phoenix's mind, the hybrid eyes fly open as a memory hits her head on.

 **Phoenix and Hayley are standing in a warehouse with the open coffins of Freya, Kol, Rebekah and Elijah. A witch in her thirties named Ariah is holding Phoenix's hand while the other is on Elijah's bite mark. She is drawing from Phoenix's ancestor magic to counteract the ancestor spell from the venom; Hayley is standing with Hope in her arms watching. She sees their hands turn red as does Elijah's arm when Phoenix feels something hit the top of her lip.**

 **"You're bleeding" Hayley says, the young vampire wipes at her nose and holds her fingers up seeing blood when she feels her body get weaker and light headed.**

 **"Stop it" Hayley says.**

 **"No I can do this" Ariah says.**

 **"You're killing her stop the damn spell" Hayley growls flashing her hybrid eyes when Phoenix feels her pants get warmer. The strong aroma of blood fills her nose and she looks down to see her pants are soaked in blood.**

 **"Oh my gosh" Hayley says before ripping Ariah hand off of Elijah's arm; Phoenix drops to her knees as she cradles her stomach.**

 **"I was pregnant" she whispers as she feels her heart clench tightly.**

Valerie removes her fingers and raises her head seeing Phoenix shoulders are shaking and she has tears in her eyes.

"My baby. I lost my baby" she whimpers and Hayley moves to place a comforting hand on her shoulder but the younger hybrid is unconsolable. She has no idea what's its like to lose your unborn child to death. Valerie uses her magic and removes the bounds keeping her in the chair, Phoenix arms move to cradle around her stomach as she cries hysterically.


	11. Chapter 11

After getting Phoenix to flip her switch back on, she locked herself in the guest room for a hours. She is still up there, Valerie and Hayley has pulled the coffins inside the dining room of the small Victorian home and closed the curtains.

"Do you think we should call her down" Valerie asks as Hayley opens the coffins.

"No not yet until we get the potion for Freya ready first" Hayley says.

"I'm here" Phoenix says walking around the corner in an over sized leather jacket, her hair wet like she just got out of the shower. Her eyes are red rimmed and puffy, Valerie has sympathy for her.

"Are you sure that you can do the spell needed for the potion" Hayley asks?

"I can't just sit by and watch her die, no matter how horrible I feel right now" Phoenix says walking over to the table where the mixing bowl is.

"Are you sure that you are up to this" Valerie asks?

"Please stop. I don't have a choice, I can't go back and save my baby but I can save his family. Don't ask me again or I may break down and we don't need that" Phoenix says.

"Alright well we have to heal Freya first and then she can siphon away their bite" Hayley says.

Phoenix stands over the potion with her hands over it and starts chanting the spell that Valerie has written beside her, she feels the magic surround her and her body twitches as she looks down and sees the potion turn from a dark purple color to a blood red color. Once the spell is done, her body feels weak; she places her hands on the table and closes her eyes. Hayley walks over and rubs her back before grabbing the bowl and walking over to Freya, she tilts her head up and pours the liquid down her throat.

They watch as the wound on her neck slowly starts to heal, Hayley lies her head back down before Valerie walks over and places a hand on Elijah's arm.

"They are still linked so siphoning him should also siphon the other two" Valerie says.

Phoenix sits down in a close by chair and watches the interaction, Valerie hand shines red as does the area of Elijah and Kol's bite and Rebekah's hex. Everyone watches as the skin heals and Valerie removes her hand, it is silent for a few minutes when Freya groans and twists her neck waking up. She sits up in the coffin and turns to face her siblings, next to wake up is Kol followed by Elijah and Rebekah is last.

All of the siblings smile at each other with that Mikaelson smirk and smile.

"Welcome back" Hayley says and walks over to the large table and tosses each original a blood bag while Valerie hands Freya a sandwich.

-X-

After a shower and a change of clothes the Original siblings are sitting on the couch looking better, Rebekah is playing dolls with Hope on the floor.

"What is our next plan after we get Nik" Kol asks?

"We deal with Marcel" Freya says.

"No! Marcel is mine to deal with" Phoenix growls.

"We do not wish Marcellus dead. We pushed him to his breaking point, we can reclaim the city but he lives" Elijah says.

"Whatever. We have to go save Klaus" Phoenix says and walks out of the room.

-X-

Back in New Orleans, many believe the Originals to be dead so when they showed up everyone was shocked. The vampires weren't on vervain so they were easy to compel to where Marcel has hidden Nik's body; he has moved it to the old witch ancestral ground. Elijah has easily taken out the two vampire guards, he gracefully pulls out a a napkin and wipes the blood off of his hands as he steps in front of Niklaus.

He is confused when he sees that his brothers eyes are closed but he can still hear his labored breathing, shaking his head he reaches in the open coffin and hooks his arms under Nik's arms and lifts him out. Rebekah and Kol are waiting nearby with a human sacrifice for their brother, he lies Nik on his back before rolling up the sleeves of his suit and then bending down on one knee. He feels for the tip of the blade with the palm of his hand before forcing his hand in his chest, Freya and Rebekah look away when Nik eyes open and widen in pain. Elijah fishes around until he grabs the blade and yanks it out, Kol pushes the female over to Elijah who forces her on the opposite side of Nik. He pushes her hair off of her shoulder and places a hand on Nik's head and moves his head to her neck.

Nik eyes glows amber as veins run under his eyes before he latches his fangs in her neck, everyone watches as the more blood he consumes the more his skin color changes back to it's natural complexion. Once he is done he releases the corpse and with the aid of Elijah he staggers to stand up and lean on him for support. He smiles once he sees all of his siblings but frowns when he doesn't see Phoenix.

"Where is Phoenix" he asks?

"She was behind me when we came" Rebekah says.

"Oh no Klaus you have to find her before she finds Marcel" Hayley says walking into view.

Everyone looks at her confused until she tells them what happened two years ago.

-X-

Phoenix stalks into the compound with her hands drawn and palms up, the power radiating from her as the lights in the compound shatter beside her. Marcel turns around seeing her eyes are in their hybrid form, he moves to walk towards her but she sends her hand out and he flies up against the staircase before falling on his stomach with a groan.

"You bastard" she snarls and moves her hand before slowly balling her hands into a fist and breaking his legs bringing him to his knees.

"Phoenix" he warns.

"You took something from me that I can never get back" she shouts as red veins appear under the skin in her arms and neck.

She steps closer towards him as her hands start to glow blue, Marcel howls in pain as his new hybrid status is removed from him. Once she is done she brings her hands down and raises Marcel up with her eyes before summoning a stick of wood into her hand.

"Phoenix" a stern voice yells and she turns around to see Klaus slowly walking into the compound.

"This is my battle" she states.

"Killing him won't bring it back" Klaus says.

"No but it will cause me great happiness" she growls loudly.

"You aren't a killer Phoenix. I won't stand by and watch you become a monster" Klaus says.

Phoenix turns around completely and faces him with a snarl on her face.

"You don't get to tell me what to do. I am no longer the girl you last saw three years ago. I cut my emotions off for all of these years, I killed vampires and humans without a second thought. I didn't care Klaus, I can't afford to care" she says looking at him as tears build in her eyes.

"Phoenix blame me. If you want to hate and blame someone then blame me, if my family didn't aid in Davina's death then you wouldn't have lost our baby. You can hate me all you want but I will not watch you self destruct because of me" Klaus states firmly and with bass in his voice.

"You were pregnant" Marcel and Phoenix shakes her head as tears slip down her cheeks. She closes her eyes and rub her temples as all of these emotions come down on her guilt, grief, pain and most important self pity.

"Klaus end it" she whispers and he looks at her confused.

She raises her head and looks him directly in the eyes.

"I can't handle all of these emotions. I killed so many people and I lost our baby, I gave up on saving you and I didn't care about your family. Please Klaus just end my miserable life" she says.

"No I won't do it" Klaus says.

"Please I can't take all of this pressure, my powers are growing and I can't control them. I am a mess, I was supposed to be your equal as I am the last one sired to you and I am as broken as a priceless, glass sculpture. I am evil and you have to end it" she begs.

"No" Klaus shouts and Phoenix runs at him sending her fist into the left side of his face.

Klaus stumbles back as Marcel stands up and the rest of the Originals walk in stopping as they witness the strong, wall that is Phoenix Stone shatter. She sends her hand back and Klaus flies on his back in front of Elijah who goes to stop Phoenix but a hand is placed on his wrist by Freya who shakes her head.

"She needs this" Hayley whispers.

Klaus stands up and speeds over to Phoenix grabbing her arms to calm her down, she brings her elbows down on the inside of his arms and brings her knee up in his stomach. Klaus continue taking blow after blow not bothering to block them or defend himself.

"Fight back damn it" she says and grabs the back of his neck and tosses him across the hall and out of the front door as rain starts pouring down.

Phoenix continues after him outside and kicks him in his side snarling.

"I am evil! Fight back! Fight back" she yells when Klaus stands up in front of her and she punches his chest, losing her strength with each one. Klaus looks at her as blood runs down his nose, he reaches out and wraps his arms around her back as she sobs in his shirt.

"I am evil please" she begs breaking down as everyone stares at the two lovers.

She drops down to her knees as all of the angry leaves her body and she feels weak, Klaus stands up and picks her up in his arms before walking back in the compound past Marcel and his family. He makes his way upstairs to his old bedroom, taking off her combat boots and grabbing a towel. He wraps it over her and lies a thick blanket over her, she has not spoken a word since their fight. Her eyes are empty and stare past him, he hears shuffling downstairs and takes one last glance at her before making his way down the steps to see Kol holding Marcel down.

"Let him go" Klaus says.

"What" Hayley asks?

"I do not wish to see Marcel dead. What he did was a horrid act of betrayal that can he can never come back from, but I would rather him deal with the fact that he is nothing to me. No friend, brother or son, that will be his punishment. That he is absolutely nothing, not King and not even a Mikaelson like he always wanted. No instead he is Marcellus Gerard the bastard son of his master who hates him with every ounce of his being, because he knew that he would be nothing but weak" Klaus says.

"Klaus" Hayley says.

"Leave this city Marcellus and don't return or you will suffer a fate worse than death at my hands" Klaus demands.

Marcel looks at all of the Mikaelson's and even Hayley, her name may be Marshall but even she was deemed a Mikaelson before him. He looks at Rebekah who eyes only hold hate and betrayal, she turns her back to him and walks away. That is when he knows that he lost the only thing that meant more than him than anything. He looks at Hayley with Hope in her arms before speeding out of the Compound.

Klaus turns to Hayley and is taken back by how beautiful his young girl has grown to be, her dirty blonde hair hanging in natural, loose curls. Her blue eyes baring into his like she is sensing him, he is hesitant to reach for her scared that she will disappear from his arms.

"It is alright Klaus. She is your daughter and she missed you" Hayley encourages.

Klaus reaches his hands out and pick up Hope in his arms, he holds her close to his chest as she wraps her fingers around his necklace. He smiles as he presses a kiss to temple, inhaling the familiar scent.

"Hope" he whispers and she raises her head and looks up at him.

"Daddy" she says and places her hand on his cheek.

"That's right baby girl he is your daddy" Rebekah says before Hope starts yawning.

"Let's call it a night" Elijah suggests.

Everyone nods and parts separate ways, Hayley turns around to put Hope down for a nap only to see Klaus is gone. She makes her way upstairs to where Hope's old bedroom is and sees its the exact way she left it. At least Marcel was respectful enough to do that, she steps farther into the room and pauses when she sees Klaus lying on the floor with a blanket and a pillow. He is on his side with Hope on her back but her head is facing him so his foreheads touch, her hand firmly gripping his necklace in her small hand. She smiles as she leans against the doorway before walking out of the room and leaving the father and daughter to sleep alone in peace.


	12. Chapter 12

Phoenix has shut herself off away from the entire family, she comes into the kitchen for blood bags before locking herself back up in the room. Nights she cries herself to sleep and the next day she is like a living corpse, guilt and pain riddling her near crippled. Klaus is sitting in the library with a glass of Scotch in his hand, Hope's fifth birthday is coming up and he plans on throwing her a big bash.

Hayley walks in and sits beside him on the couch, he sets his glass on the table and runs his finger around the rim.

"You should go talk to her" Hayley suggests.

"I can not help her. She is succumbed to feelings of pain and guilt, I have never experience grief of any of my victims" Klaus says.

"She lost your child Klaus" Hayley says.

"I have mourned for that lost in my own way, I can not possibly understand what she is going through" Klaus says.

"Years ago we went through the same thing giving up Hope, those months when I felt everything she felt. She is seventeen forever, Klaus she doesn't know how to deal with things such as a miscarriage" Hayley says.

"What do you suggest I do? Barge in there and force her to talk like a tyrant" he shouts.

"Yes. Be there for her" Hayley says.

Klaus exhales and stands up, he walks out of the room brushing past Freya as he makes his way upstairs and into their bedroom. Grasping the door handle, he notices the door is unlocked. He walks in and sees Phoenix curled up in the middle of the bed, all the lights are off except for the blind that is open. He closes the door behind him and sits at the end of the bed.

"Do you wish to talk about it" he asks after a moment of silence.

"I killed your child" she mutters.

"You did not" he says.

"Yes I did. The spell was too powerful for a normal witch to perform, I should have known better" Phoenix says turning her head to look at him.

"You know just like you I blamed myself for the loss of Hope years ago. My enemies would allow my child to grow up peacefully" Klaus says.

"How do you deal with it" she asks?

"By taking it one day at a time little red. No one says grieving is a one day process, but you can not let it consume you and shut me out like you have been doing" Klaus says.

"I could have given you a son" she whimpers, her bottom lip trembling as tears roll down her cheeks and her voice softer than a whisper.

Klaus pulls her into his chest and hugs her firmly, her head pressed in his shoulder as her fist clenches the thin fabric of his shirt. Klaus sighs and rests his chin on the crown of her head, this whole time he thought it was guilt of her killings but it was because she was consumed by the pain of their child dying and possibly have given him a son.

"Little red you are more stronger than you know. Taking on a burden that you should not share alone" he says.

They reposition themselves so that they are cuddling, he is on her back and she is smuggled into his side while his fingers run down her back. The couple finds themselves having fallen asleep, when they awake it is nightfall. Phoenix wakes up first and looks at the innocent face of her lover, he looks worth free while dreaming.

"It is not nice to stare" Klaus says.

"Admiring your perfect imperfections" she replies and leans over pressing her lips against his, Klaus hand comes up resting on her jaw as he deepens the kiss and pulls her under him. She smiles softly as they peer into each other's eyes.

"I love you" Phoenix says.

"I love you too" Klaus says.

"Why don't you show me how much" Phoenix purrs.

"Are you sure that you are alright love? I do not want to rush you into anything" Klaus says.

Phoenix places her hands on Klaus's chest and pushes him back so he is sitting on his knees, she sits up against the headboard and unbuttons her blouse before slipping it from over her shoulders. She then crawls in front of Klaus and focuses her eyes on the door knob locking it, then proceeding to hook her arms around his neck.

"You have been my first and only lover for thousands of years" she says before running her hands under his shirt and down his flat stomach.

"Love" Klaus growls warningly.

"Yes" she says as she kisses a trail of love marks down his neck.

He grabs her hands in his roughly making her shudder before pinning her down on the bed beneath him, their heart beats rapidly increasing as she tilts her head and smirks at him.

"Let out the big, bad wolf" she says before his lips come down on hers, she gasps and rocks her hips back against his.

-M Rated scene ahead-

As their clothes are tossed across the room, their make out session gets more intense; Klaus is sitting up with his legs outstretched and sheathed by the covers. Phoenix straddling his hips as her bare chests is pressed against his, his fingers running down the curve of her spine as his teeth leave little scratch marks across the bare skin of her neck. Careful not to bite down and pierce her skin, her fingers gripping the curls of his head before using her other hand and raising his head back up so their mouth clash.

His arm wraps around her lower back holding her firmly against him, her nails sliding down his arms as the kiss deepens and heat pools in her lower abdomen. He uses his strength and lifts her hips up with the arm around her back, their kiss not breaking before he slowly slinks her down on him. Three years since either of them have had the pleasure of intimacy causes both of them to gasp and him to press her tighter against him, his gasp from the heat and grip that elopes him and her from the burning stretch of her body accommodating his size.

Once she takes him all, she slowly creates a rhythm with her hips that he quickly catches on to and makes his thrust match them. The only sounds in the room are their gasps, groans and whimpers along with the sound of the sheets rustling. The pace increases as Phoenix tosses her head back and let's out a mewling sound, similar to that of a cat. Her hair tossing over her shoulders as her hips rock faster, Klaus flips them so he is on top and raises her knees to his waist.

His eyes flashing between Amber and blue while hers are between brown and white with a black rim, Klaus closes his eyes and drops his head in her shoulder to mask his face as his fangs pierce through his gums. Phoenix back arches a little before she pets his head and slides her other hand down his back pressing his hips closer in between hers.

"Don't hide your true nature" she pants and he lifts his head letting her see his veins, eyes and fangs.

Their eyes never leave each other as his wolf nature starts to dominate her, his nails grow into his claws and dig into her skin making her whimper. She builds her climax building up and the slow burn in her legs, Klaus being close to his climax also changes position using his vampire speed. He is sitting against the headboard again, but her back is facing him and she has one hand on his thigh balancing herself while the other grips the edge of the bed. Her eyes fluttering close as his hands grip her hips and slam her repeatedly back down on him making her cry out each time.

"Please" she whimpers dropping her head down as she grips the bed tighter.

Klaus leans forward so his head rests in between her shoulders and tugs her earlobe between his teeth, then it's over for her as she releases the bed and places her hand over his and cries out as her hips buck and her body shudders. Her back falls back against his chest as strangled moans and whimpers fall from her trembling lips, Klaus let's out a growl from deep within his chest and his fangs pierce her skin making her cry out and prolonging her climax as she feels his erupt deep within.

Both of their heartbeats slowing down to normal, once it does Phoenix is limp and her eyes are close as she feels restless. Klaus lifts her hips up allowing him to exit her body, he then lies her down beside him and gets out of bed to get a wet rag and clean them off. Once he is done, he changes the sheets and tosses them in the laundry basket before lying in bed beside her and pulling her into his arms.

Klaus looks at her neck to see his werewolf bite, he doesn't like that he accidentally bit her when in the throes of passion. Phoenix snuggles farther into his side, deep in her slumber. He smiles before dropping a kiss to her head.

-End of M Rated Scene-

The next morning, Phoenix wakes up and takes a shower. She pulls on an oversized old shirt and black joggers before making her way downstairs, the entire family is in the kitchen eating breakfast. Freya stifles a laugh as Artemis washes her hands at the sink before grabbing a piece of toast off the plate on the counter.

"What's so funny" Phoenix asks as Klaus makes his way over to her and stands behind her, trapping her between his arms which he plants firmly on either side of her on the counter.

"Ignore them little red" Klaus says.

"Did you two have a wild night" Kol teases and instantly Phoenix hand comes to her neck where his bite mark still rests.

"That is none of your business Kol" Klaus says before handing Phoenix a warm glass of blood.

"My blood and O Positive" Klaus states.

"Thank you" she says and he nods before walking away to sit back by Hope and finish eating breakfast.

Once Phoenix finish drinking the glass, she rinses it out and the sink and then proceeds to finish breakfast. After breakfast, she sits in the library and catches up on reading. Her neck clear when she senses a presence in the doorway, she looks up to see Elijah leaning against the doorway.

"Yes" she says closing her book and looking up at him.

"I want to say thank you for saving my family and give my condolences for what you loss due to it" Elijah says.

"Thank you" Phoenix says and he nods before walking away.

Phoenix rests her hands on her book and let's out a soft sigh, no point in living in the past. Her child may be gone but he will never be forgotten, the sacrifice to save his family.


	13. Chapter 13

It has two months since the Mikaelson's has taken over their city again, Rebekah has yet to forgive Marcel and no one blames them. Hope is five almost six years old, she has long dark locks like her mother but big, stormy blue eyes like her father and tiny freckles on each of her cheeks under her eyes. She is currently enrolled in Kindergarten where either Hayley or Klaus picks her up from everyday.

Phoenix has slowly gotten over the lost of her child, she is inside the destroyed cemetery on her knees in front of large, clay bowl where a blue fire rests. Her hands resting on her knees as she chants, she is trying to channel her magic from the destroyed ancestors from her necklace into her body. She could actually do this spell at home but Klaus has recently been all business like and she can't concentrate with all of that and then an active six years old child.

She raises her head and looks up as her necklace flies up from hanging from around her neck, the amulet shining brightly gold and sparks around the edges of it. She watches as as transparent form appears behind the bowl, she stumbles back falling on her tailbone as she looks up and sees it's her old maid and friend Jewel still in the outfit that she was murdered in. Her wet, curly hair hanging over her shoulders; she steps around the fire and it dies out instantly as her bodies becomes real.

"Jewel" Phoenix whispers.

"Hello love" Jewel says.

"This isn't possibly. You died centuries ago" Phoenix says.

"So did you my child, I have watched you grow and experience pain no one should have to go through. Klaus's rejection, your death, transition and then your miscarriage. These things will only make you stronger" Jewel says.

"Why are you appearing now" Phoenix asks?

"You have a prophecy headed your way, one that has been in the works for years. It will test your relationship with your new family and put your city in shambles, but you are strong enough to embrace it and overcome it" Jewel says.

"What if I'm not" Phoenix asks softly with unsure tears

"You are a powerful witch with the entire power of the ancestors and every generation of your family who falls, there is nothing you can do" Jewel says.

"What is the prophecy" Phoenix asks?

"You will find out soon" Jewel says before her body shapes turns into a mist and wraps around Phoenix's body, Phoenix cries out in pain and wraps her arms around her stomach before all she sees is darkness and feels the coldness.

Marcel is standing in the cemetery visiting Davina's grave, he knows that he let her down and now he has to live with that. Just as he gets up to leave, all of the fires lighting up the cemetery fly out and he hears the sound of a body hitting the ground. Following the sound, he walks further into the cemetery to see Phoenix lying unconsciously on her side. He bends down and instantly checks her for wounds, he will always have love for Phoenix even if she hates him forever.

-X-

Klaus is pacing in the living room, he has not seen Phoenix in hours since his meeting with the vampires ended. He hears the sound of boots and looks up to see Marcel carrying an unconscious Phoenix with one arm dangling off the side.

"What happened" Klaus asks?

"I don't know. I was visiting Davina's grave when I heard a thud and I followed the sound to see her unconscious" Marcel says transferring Phoenix into Klaus's arms.

"I'll go lie her in our bed" Klaus says making his way upstairs.

"I'll see myself out" Marcel calls up to him.

"I'll call you later to discuss the rules of our arrangement" Klaus states back as he walks into his bedroom and lies Phoenix on the bed.

He walks over to the window as he feels a strong breeze coming through, he closes it firmly leaving enough for some air to come through. He walks over to Phoenix and goes to rest his and on her cheek only for his hand to hit an invisible shield and send him flying back above the dresser before falling on it and shattering it.

Elijah and Freya rush into the room after hearing the commotion and look to see Phoenix lying on the bed and Klaus groaning as he stands up from the pile of broken wood and tosses them aside.

"Niklaus what happened" Elijah asks?

"I have no bloody idea, I went to touch her and I was thrown back" Klaus snarls.

Freya walks over to sit by Phoenix's feet and goes to touch her but it's like her hands hit an invisible shield, she does it again only to be pushed back and this time her body spins and luckily Elijah catches her in his arms.

"What is this" Elijah asks?

"A magical barrier has been created around her, one that is impenetrable" Freya says.

"But I held her when Marcel brought her to me, she was unconscious" Klaus growls.

"The barrier went up after that, she is in a magically enhanced coma. One that we can not bring her out of, once she wakes up we will figure out what exactly put her in this" Freya says.


	14. Chapter 14

Two days and nights have pass, since Phoenix has slipped into her magically induced coma. Klaus is sitting in his art room, the delicate strokes of his brushes as he captures the perfect image when his enhanced hearing and smell picks up the stench and sound of another person. One particular person to be specific.

"Hello Marcellus" Klaus draws out pausing his painting before gently lying the brush down and grabbing the thin, one to outline in black ink.

"No more running Klaus. This is my city and I am not running away from it anymore" Marcel states firmly.

"Watch your tongue Marcellus" Klaus states.

"Why don't you just kill me" Marcel barks.

Klaus stands up and looks at the man that he once saw as his son-brother-friend and now he only sees him as he who has betrayed him and attacked his family.

"I do wish death upon you, but not at the hands of my family. Despite your faults and death wish you have exposed to my family, Rebekah is still my little sister whom I love. Killing you will destroy her and make her fleet away from our family, I will not lose another sibling because of my enemies" Klaus says.

"Now I'm an enemy. What happened to family" Marcel asks?

"You didn't want to be apart of this family! Countless times you have stated that this is not a family that you wish to be apart of, so why would I go out of my way to claim an disrespectful, ungrateful imbecile who doesn't understand the truly meaning of family" Klaus snarls.

"I don't understand family? Davina was my family, she was mine to protect and I failed her" Marcel shouts pointing at his chest with ferocity.

"Yes and she was Kol's lover. I am truly sorry for the fault my family played in her demise, but she was the only way to save my siblings and for that I do not apologize for. You can despise my family all you want but it will not change the fact that she is gone" Klaus barks.

"So she was just collateral damage" Marcel voice booms in the room.

"Do watch your tongue or you won't live enough to see it ripped from your mouth. I am not going to dispute with you my family's decision or talk anymore to you because as you claimed, you are no longer a Mikaelson. You, Marcellus Gerard are what your real father always said you would be. You are alone" Klaus punctuates his last three words perfectly with strength to prove his point to Marcel.

He watches as all of the anger seeps away from Marcel's feature and instead are replaced with hurt and pain, Klaus promised he would never leave him. He sees Klaus set down his paint brush before heading towards the doorway and he instantly feels all the pain and regret he has caused come down on him.

"You promised you would never leave me" Marcel whispers before he can stop himself and Klaus freezes in the doorway looking at his protégé.

"When I was ten, you promised that I would never be alone again and will always have you. You may be a lot of things Klaus, but you were always a man of your word" Marcel speaks as he feels tears building up in his eyes.

Klaus slowly walks over to his ex-friend, the man he once saw as family and a lone tear roll down his pale skin as well before he rests a hand on Marcel's shoulder.

"I am a man of my word. I have never left you, you chose to go against my family and betray me. In doing so, you chose to leave me" Klaus says before removing his hand and walking out of the room ignoring the frail cry he hears from Marcel.

-X-

Later that night, Klaus is sitting beside Phoenix on their bed. Her hands resting on her stomach and his resting on hers, he can finally touch her without being thrown across the room.

"I need you to awaken Phoenix, I don't think I can do this on my own. I have Elijah and my entire family and my baby girl Hope, but without by my side. I feel as alone as ever. Marcel brought up the promise I made centuries ago to never leave him, he reminded me once of the boy I have raised and loved" Klaus says running his thumb along her skin.

"You are my last sired, you are apart of me. I need you here by my side to be my conscience. You always saw the good in me, even when the world made me out to be dark, cruel and narcissistic. You are the other half of me that is missing, may you return safely to me" he says softly before slowly bending down and pressing his lips against hers.

"Wow. I didn't know that she was still sired to you" he hears and looks up to see Marcel in the doorway.

"What are you doing here? This is a private moment between Phoenix and I" Klaus says standing up and walking over towards Marcel.

"You were right Klaus. Alright is that what you wanted to here. You were right, I was apart of your family. I was blinded by the power and anger that I betrayed the sacred bond that we had formed" Marcel says.

"Yes and you believe an apology will fix all the damage that has caused, Phoenix losing our child. Hope growing up without a father, not having a home and always on the run" Klaus growls feeling his hybrid eyes threaten to rise to the surface.

"I believe it's the first step. You and Elijah have always forgave each other, why aren't I offered the same privileges as him" Marcel growls.

Klaus hand comes up around his neck and slams him into the wall, annoyance and anger on his face.

"Stop comparing yourself to Elijah. You will never be him" Klaus snaps and he can see Marcel eyes drop down with defeat.

"Elijah is my brother and he always will be, family outweighs any petty argument, discretion or fights amongst enemies. But you Marcel, you I saw as my son. I created you in my image, made you the man you are and you still betrayed me" Klaus says and releases Marcel before turning his back to him.

"I'm sorry Klaus. I am begging you to forgive me, is that what you want. Me on my knees" Marcel asks and goes to drop to his knees only for a firm hand to rest on his shoulder from behind and keeping him still.

"Niklaus please. We can hear him begging from our room, let Marcel maintain some of his dignity. Remember how broken you were, when you actually believed I had killed him. How you spent the entire night with Hope pledging she will never grow up like Marcel" Elijah states.

"I am aware of what I told and how I was. That was before he tried to kill you and Kol and poisoned Freya" Klaus states.

"Niklaus what type of father do you want to be? You are a wonderful father to Hope, I will admit that. But right now you are portraying a trait of Mikal's, no forgiveness" Elijah says.

"I am not that man. I will never put fear in Hope, I won't be the monster she is afraid of" Klaus states firmly.

"Then show her right now that you are capable of forgiving Marcel, show her that you aren't your father" Elijah says and walks over to his brother standing beside looks at Elijah before turning to Marcel.

"You will be allowed to live here with our family, follow my rules. If I see or hear as much as a rumor that you are plotting against my family, I will remove your heart myself" Klaus states.

"I understand" Marcel states nodding as a smug look appears on his face.

"Well I am exhausted. Marcel let's leave Niklaus and go to sleep" Elijah says.

Once they leave, Klaus closes his room door before climbing in bed beside Phoenix. He doesn't notice the slight twitch in her fingers or the streak of red that appears in her hair.


	15. Chapter 15

"You want me to live in the same bloody as the man who almost killed me a third time" Kol exclaims to Niklaus.

"Kol please be reasonable it is the only way we can watch Marcel" Elijah states.

Phoenix eyes open slowly, her fingers slowly flexing as she sits up. Looking around the room, she swings her leg over the bare to see that she is wearing a dress with combat boots. Her stomach burns with intense hunger, she feels light headed before making her way towards the doorway. She holds onto the railing as she makes her way downstairs but towards the back of the house, after arriving in the kitchen she opens the fridge and grabs three blood bags.

Using her teeth she tears it open and sucks all of the Crimson liquid down her scorching her throat, the blood giving her stomach and throat some relief. Once she finishes her three blood bags, she feels more energized but her mind is still a little fuzzy. She hears footsteps and turns around to see Klaus standing in the doorway with his lips parted slightly.

"Hello lover" she states seductively only for Klaus to use his speed and be in front of her in seconds, his hands holding her face as he feels the warmth of her skin radiating off of her. She sees his eyes scan over her body but she just raises an eyebrow at him confused.

"Love, how do you feel" he asks?

"Fine I was just thirsty but the three blood bags sated my appetite" she says and smirks at him.

"Do you not remember anything" he asks?

"I remember being in the cemetery" Phoenix says.

"Yes Marcel found you after you passed out" Klaus states.

"So that wasn't a dream I had" she says and sits down in a nearby chair.

"What dream" Klaus asks?

"I saw Jewel, my servant from the 1970s. She was in a ghostly spirit or something, she was telling me about this prophecy that I will bring forth. Then it was like her spirit turned into a smoke and wrapped around me" Phoenix says and looks up to see his siblings are now in the kitchen but are giving them space.

"Like the spirit possessed you" Hayley asks?

"That's all I can remember. I just woke up a little light headed but thirsty, like really thirsty" Phoenix says.

"Freya can you use magic and see if anything changed" Elijah asks?

"I feel fine really. I actually feel better than I felt in months, my magic feels balanced and my heart isn't heavy with emotions of pain and grief" Phoenix says.

Freya walks over to Phoenix and places her hand on her shoulder, it's like power overcomes her and her shoulders shudder and her eyes roll back in her head. Phoenix looks at her confused when Freya staggers back and places her hand over her chest breathing hard, Elijah helps her over to a chair as she pushes her blonde locks back on her head.

"Sister what is wrong" Klaus asks?

"That can't be possible. It's not possible" Freya mumbles.

"Sister what's not possible" Kol asks?

"I touched her and twice as much power was put on me, I have never sensed so much energy in power in anyone besides Hope" Freya says.

"I don't understand what you are saying. So when she was sleeping her power got stronger" Hayley asks?

"Not stronger it got an added bonus. Her power has doubled in strength, so much that is pours out of her skin and into any witch that touches her" Freya says.

"So what exactly gave me this new strength" Phoenix asks walking around the counter and grabbing another blood bag out of the refrigerator.

Freya walks over to Phoenix, she grabs a butcher knife out of the knife holder and places her hand on her shoulder before turning her around. She goes to lunge the knife in her stomach when it pauses a few millimeters away and Freya's hand shake with the knife before she is thrown back against Kol who catches her.

"The hell is wrong with you" Phoenix exclaims.

"I was using all of my strength to stab you but the knife wouldn't budge because it's magic is blocking me" Freya says.

"Whose magic" Kol asks?

"The baby's. Phoenix you are pregnant" Freya says placing the knife on the counter.

"No that's not possible. I am a vampire, I am dead" Phoenix says.

"You were pregnant before" Marcel says walking into the kitchen.

"Yes and that baby died. My body is not compatible for a pregnancy, I can't give a child nutrients" Phoenix says.

"When would this child have been conceived" Elijah asks?

"Klaus and I only started being active two months ago, the first time was when we talked about our loss" Phoenix says before realization dawns on her face and her hand silently goes to her stomach.

She raises her head and looks at Klaus but his eyes are lowered to her stomach, he looks up at her and it's like his lips part silently before he shakes his head and walks out of the kitchen leaving her alone.

"He doesn't want our baby" Phoenix whispers.

"No honey it's not that. I can assure you" Freya says but Phoenix waves her off.

"Don't make excuses for him. He doesn't want our baby, well he won't have our baby or me" Phoenix says and before anyone can say anything she had disappeared out the back door.


	16. Chapter 16

Klaus is coming in his house, he has not heard or seen from Phoenix in two weeks. It's like he has completely forgot about her, he reaches up wiping off the remaining trail of blood from his lips as Hayley appears in front him.

"Klaus we need to talk about how you have been walking around here, parading and killing when you should be trying to work things out with your girlfriend" Hayley says.

"What girlfriend? That pathetic excuse of a hybrid, Hayley haven't you learned by now I am incapable of being loved and giving love. It's better this way" Klaus says and walks around her.

"What about your baby? The one she is carrying, is it better that he or she grows up without a father. Feeling abandoned and alone" she asks.

"It's better that they don't have me in their life! I am cursed by all definition of the words, I have cursed you and Hope of this endless cycle of pain. They have a chance to not be corrupted by our family, a choice you and Hope never had" Klaus barks at her and Hayley looks at him.

"Klaus letting her walk away from you is not going to end your problems. You are in love with her, that feeling won't just go away. Your child is going to need you" Hayley says.

"They are better off without me" Klaus says and walks away.

-X-

Phoenix has just got out of the shower and is only in a towel, at eleven weeks along she isn't showing but there is a small, hard pudge sticking out. A towel wrapped around her body, she walks out of the bathroom into the bedroom and is met with Elijah standing at the end of her bed with a bathrobe hanging at the tip of his finger.

"Come we have much to discuss. I ordered breakfast" Elijah says and Phoenix glares at him as he lies her robe on her shoulder before walking into the living room and closing the bedroom door.

Phoenix growls as she gets dressed, only throwing on sweatpants and a tank top with her robe. She walks out into the living room and sees Elijah helping himself to some coffee, his back to her as he raises up a separate glass to her.

"I think tea would fit better for an expectant mother" he says.

"How did you find me Elijah" she asks taking the glass and sitting across from him?

"Well Phoenix. I simply had Freya do a location spell, using Klaus's blood" he states.

"Klaus simply just gave you his blood. I doubt it" she says.

"Even my brother is not that generous. He is..as we say driving in self pity and his destructive ways. Only you can bring him out, so I need you to come home with me" he says.

"No Elijah he made it perfectly clear about how he felt about this baby and me" she says.

"I will not condone my brothers actions and reaction, but as uncle to Hope and this unborn child. I can not simply stand by and watch as his or her parents fight because of stubbornness" Elijah says.

"You can't protect Klaus all your life" she says.

"I don't believe Klaus has told you the entire story of why I stand by him" Elijah says.

"What are you talking about" Phoenix asks as she takes a sip of her tea.

"When our mother used her magic to turn us into these creatures you see today, Niklaus's first kill triggered his werewolf gene bringing light to our mother's affair" Elijah says.

"Elijah what happened" Phoenix asks?

"Mikael was so furious. He forced me to shackle Klaus like he was hanging from the cross, our mother used a spell that suppressed his true nature. Niklaus begged me to help him but I was so scared of our father" Elijah says and stands up off the couch turning his back to Phoenix.

"Elijah it wasn't your fault" Phoenix says setting down her tea on the table.

"I betrayed my brother. I committed the biggest act of betrayal against him" Elijah states as his voice shakes and tears fill his eyes, one lone tear sliding down his cheek.

Phoenix stands up and walks over to Elijah pulling him into a deep hug, he bends down and wraps his arms around her back.

"I never knew that about Klaus. I was only told that Mikael used to abuse him" Phoenix says.

"It was my job as his big brother to protect him and I failed by allowing him to be hurt" Elijah says.

"Is that why you are here? To fix Klaus's mistake" she asks stepping back away from the hug, she reaches up wiping off his cheeks.

"Phoenix I only have seen Klaus let go of his vindictive ways for two woman, Hope and you. I apologize for my role in your first death at the hands of my father, I thought I was protecting Niklaus and Rebekah when all I did was cause him pain" Elijah says.

"Hayley is a lucky woman" Phoenix says.

"Please think about coming home. I wish to have you and your unborn child under the safety our home as a family" Elijah says.

"I will take it in consideration" Phoenix says.

Elijah nods before smiling at her and walking out of her hotel room, once he does Phoenix rushes into the bathroom as her stomach twists. She watches as blood pours out her mouth, she went through three blood bags yesterday morning. Wiping her mouth, she stands up and looks in the mirror and flushes cold water on her face.

Seen finding out about her pregnancy, her craving for blood has increased daily. It's like the baby is never full, her conversation with Elijah replays in her mind. There is a knock at her door, it's probably house cleaning; she walks over and opens the door to see a woman in her late twenties. As soon as she steps aside and let's the woman in, she can the loud pumping of her blood through her neck veins. Phoenix gums burn slightly as her throats aches, she runs her tongue along her sharpening fangs as the woman goes to make the bed up.

It's like she can't control herself and next thing she knows she is sitting on her knees in front of the bed, the maids body lying lifeless on the floor with blood on the white sheets and carpet. Two holes in her neck and blood on Phoenix's hands, her body shakes as she holds her hands up and examines them with tears in her eyes. She shakes her head and takes off using her vampiric speed, she ends up at Abattoir and ends up collapsing on her knees crying hysterically. Marcel hears the commotion and sees her crying and running her hands across her legs frantically, blood staining her shirt and jeans. He uses his speed and places his hands on her shoulders, Phoenix flinches and looks up to see Marcel.

"I didn't mean to Marcel. I didn't mean to" she repeats and he wraps his arms around her, comforting her like he used to.

He scoops her up in his arms once he sees her body give out, walking over into the living room he lies her on the red couch and sits beside her legs. He brushes some hair out of her face gently.

"It's alright Phe. I got you now" he shushes as he sees her distress whiles she is asleep.

Due to the commotion, Elijah and Klaus walk in the room followed by Hayley, Freya and Kol.

"What the hell" Hayley says.

"Lower your voice. She is wiped out" Marcel says.

"Marcel please remove your hands from off of Phoenix before I tear them from your sockets" Klaus frowns territorial.

Marcel stands up and goes to walk in the kitchen to grab a clean towel to wipe off the blood on her face and hands, he looks down when he feels a small hand grip his. Phoenix eyes are barely open but they are staring into his, it's like they have a conversation with his eyes and he knows this meant that Phoenix forgave him.

"I'll be right back" he says and she releases his hand letting him walk away, as soon as he does she falls back asleep.

-X-

Three hours later, Phoenix starts waking up and opens her eyes to see Klaus sitting across in the chair from her reading a book.

"Hello sleeping beauty" he says.

"Where's Marcel" she asks?

"He is around. Care to explain how you ended up with blood covering you" he says as she sits up, fighting back the dizzy spell.

"I don't have to explain anything to you" she says and gets off the couch walking away.

"You are carrying my child" he yells at her as they appear in the main room.

"Like you care! I murdered someone Klaus, I killed the housekeeper at the hotel I was staying at. I attacked her and then drained all the blood from her body" Phoenix states as her voice wavers.

Klaus eyes soften as he looks at her, his eyes drop to her stomach before going back to her face.

"Don't worry. I didn't kill my child, unlike Mikael I would never put hate and pain into a innocent child" she states wrapping her arm around her stomach protectively. She looks up at him and sees pain flash across his chest as his lips part, Klaus walks over in front of her and places his hand on the bottom of her neck where her shoulder connects before luring her head in before he presses a soft but intimate kiss to her head.

Phoenix hands come up and rests her hands on his waist, her eyes fluttering close as his scent overwhelms her senses. It's like being this close to him opens her pores, Klaus pulls away with a soft whisper.

"Be happy" he says and Phoenix arms drop from around him as he walks away slowly, her hand drops down to his and lingers but he pulls away and makes his way upstairs. Phoenix eyes linger on his retreating backside as tears slide down her cheeks.


	17. Chapter 17

_Phoenix is sitting in a long, white night gown that goes pass her ankles. She sees that she is in a field, looking around she sees bodies covered in blood. It's over ten of them, each with holes in their necks; she bends down and sees blood on her hands and covering the front of her white gown._

 _"No. I have control. This wasn't me" she says shaking her head as she staggers back._

 _"You're right. It wasn't you. It was that spawn of a child you carry. That abomination" she hears and turns around to see a man in all black with dark features and dark brown hair._

 _"Who are you" she asks?_

 _"I know it has been years. But you don't remember your own father" he taints slowly walking towards her._

 _"No my father was Mr. Anthony Rogers" she says only for the man to laugh and clap his hands together._

 _"No that was the man I gave you too. Where did you think you got your powers from? Him and his wife were ordinary humans, there was a prophecy about you. That said you would be born and kill your parents, your mom wanted to keep you but I knew what you were" he states._

 _"No that's not true. I'm not like that" she says._

 _"Look at what you have become. You are a vampire, you have to feed from the life essence of others to survive. Even the child you bare is lusting after blood" he says as a stake appears in his hand._

 _"No" Phoenix says as pain appears in her stomach, she drops to her knees as she wraps an arm around her stomach as tears roll down her cheeks._

 _"Let me end all the pain you are and your child has caused. Let me end your life" he snarls in her ear._

 _"No my baby is a blessing" she says shaking her head._

 _"So why doesn't Klaus want your child? Why are you all alone. Why aren't you happy" he states promoting fear in her heart._

 _"Oh god my baby" she says pushing her hair back as her chest starts to heart also, the man pushes the stake into her chest right under her sternum._

Phoenix wakes up screaming as she places her hand on her stomach, the door to her room slams open as Marcel walks in. Her shoulders shake as she tries to use her vampiric hearing to listen to her baby's heartbeat but she can't.

"Hey Phe what's wrong" he asks climbing in bed beside her and places his hand on her shoulder, she grabs his hand and places it against her stomach.

"I can't hear the baby's heartbeat" she says panicking.

"Alright Phe just relax. Breathe" he says rubbing her back.

"Marcel my dad tried to kill me. My baby is evil Marcel, nobody wants me or my baby because we are monsters" Phoenix says and pulls her knees up to her chest as she cries.

Marcel pulls Phoenix into his arms, he rubs her arms as he lets her cry and release her emotions against him. It pains him to see the girl he looks at like his daughter in pain, Phoenix suddenly races out of his arms and into the bathroom where he hears her retching.

-X-

Elijah comes into the kitchen a few hours later to see Klaus eating beside Hope, Marcel walks in with two empty mugs and a empty tray.

"Marcel do you have a female friend here" Klaus asks covering Hope's ears?

"Actually no this is all coming from Phoenix's room. Morning sickness is bad and she is having nightmares, she just got back to sleep" Marcel says setting the glasses in the sink.

"How is Phe" Hope asks and Marcel turns his head fast, it's the first thing he heard Hope say in a while and only he calls her that nickname.

"She is resting little Hope. The baby is making her sick" he says softly.

"Did you give her medicine" Hope asks?

"Yes I did" Marcel says.

"Oh and tell her that the baby is fine" Hope says and goes back to eating and coloring.

Marcel walks over to Hope as Elijah sits down in a chair, he bends down and smiles at her.

"Hope what do you mean the baby is fine" Marcel asks?

"I heard Phoenix crying but the baby is fine. I can feel it" she says.

Marcel smiles and bends down pressing a kiss to her head, he goes to make his way back to Phoenix when Elijah grabs his arm.

"Marcel what is wrong with Phoenix" Elijah asks?

Marcel takes his arm back and turns to face Klaus, an angry expression on his face.

"This is all your fault! She is crying and heartbroken because of you" he yells at Klaus.

"Marcellus watch your tone in front of my daughter" Klaus says in a low tone but with a threat behind it.

Marcel ignores him and proceeds to walk out of the kitchen, he makes his way back upstairs to Phoenix's room to see Freya standing over her and stroking her head with a cool, wet towel.

"What's wrong" he asks?

"She was having another nightmare, I gave her a small scrub to ease her discomfort" Freya says.

"Thank you" Marcel says.

"What's wrong with her" Freya asks?

"She had a nightmare. Her father tried to kill her and her baby, she believes they both are monsters and no one loves them" Marcel says.

"Marcel, maybe you should take her away from New Orleans. She obviously isn't healing well here, I may not show it but I do care for her and that unborn child. They are family" Freya says.

"If I leave Klaus will kill me" Marcel says.

Freya nods and walks out of the bedroom, Marcel looks at Phoenix and shakes his head. He decides to let her sleep in peace and walks out of the room and closes the door behind him.


	18. Chapter 18

Neither Freya nor Marcel knew that Phoenix heard them discussing about them leaving the city, she has been plotting her escape for two days now. So here she is at two am, a duffel bag in her hands as she opens her balcony doors. A dark brown leather jacket on top of a black pullover jacket, she tosses the duffel bag across her shoulders before walking out into the balcony when she feels a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she sees Marcel behind her looking at her with wide, dark eyes.

"Phe. What's going on" Marcel asks?

"Freya was right, Marcel. My baby and I aren't a priority here, all Klaus cares about is this stupid town. I have to leave and protect my baby" she says and shrugs out of his grip.

"Phoenix let me go with you" he says.

"No Marcel, Klaus would kill you if you leave this city so you have to stay" she says.

"Either I go with you" Marcel starts when his body flies back against the wall above the dresser before crashing down on it shattering it into splinters and broken stakes.

He groans as he lifts his head up when Phoenix hears multiple footsteps coming towards her room, she sends her hand out and magically locks the door before turning to face Marcel.

"Phoenix" Freya tries as the door handle shakes.

"Open this door" Klaus growls.

Marcel kneels on his knees and looks at Phoenix before turning to the door, he smells the taint of blood and looks down to see a piece of wood impaled into his stomach above his stomach. He wraps his hand around the edge closest to his stomach and looks at her with pain filled eyes, Phoenix gives him apologetic eyes before flicking her wrist and the crackling sound of his neck breaking fills the room before he drops to the side lifeless.

Phoenix eyes flash to her hybrids nature before she walks back over to the balcony and places one hand on the railing before jumping down into the street. Gracefully she lands on her legs and didn't fall, if she was farther along in her pregnancy it would have been more difficult. She instantly sprints away from the Abbatoir towards the main road.

-X-

Freya manages to unlock the room with her magic, Klaus barges in and looks to see Marcel lying in a broken pile of wood with a piece sticking out of his stomach. He kneels down as his siblings go to farther inspect the room, he rests his hand on the base of Marcel's neck before wrapping his hand around the stake and yanks it out. Thankfully it was a clean stake and no pieces broke out into Marcel's system.

"Brother, Phoenix clothes are gone" Elijah announces.

Klaus walks over to the balcony doors, he steps out and looks out into the night. Inhaling deeply, his eyes flash amber and he tries using his sire bond to smell her but it's like that it is not there anymore.

"Her scent is vague and I can't sense her. She is still sired to me but I can't feel her bond" Klaus states flexing his fingers against the railing.

"She cut her emotions off when you were subdued Klaus" Hayley says.

"That must have severed your bond" Freya states.

"She couldn't have gotten far I want the vampires on patrol all night. If found I want her alive" Klaus states firmly.

"Brother, Phoenix is a powerful witch. If she doesn't want to be found, she won't be found especially if what Freya says about the baby's magic" Elijah states.

-X-

Phoenix pants as she leans against a tree, her breathing labored and her heart hammering in her chest. Her mouth dry as cotton, she reaches her hand up to her head to see that it is a little warm and moist with sweat.

"What's wrong with me" she asks out of breath, she holds her stomach before staggering towards the road.

She has been running nonstop, she doesn't know rather days or hours have past. Suddenly the strong smell of blood fills her nose, she turns her head with cat like reflexes. The arousing scent is that of a humans, her gums ache as she feels her canines sharpen and force their way through the soft flesh. The burning in her throat intensifies as a sharp pain builds up in the pit of her stomach, she tries to shake off the blood lust but it grows and she takes off through the woods following th scent.

There is a young woman sitting on the ground holding her leg, her jeans torn from the knee and down. Blood profusely pouring out in a thick stream, her auburn hair filled with twigs and leaves.

"Hey can you help me. I was walking to use the bathroom and tripped over a sharp rock, I think I tore my knee" she groans in pain into the shadows.

Thankfully Phoenix is in the shadows so she has time to change back into her human features, she slowly steps out of the shadows and the woman turns to look at her.

"I think I can help" Phoenix says with a dark under hue, she steps in front of the woman and smiles.

"Can you grab my phone, it fell somewhere over there" the woman groans in pain.

Phoenix walks over and sees a black phone, she picks it up in her hands and crushes it in half. It's like her blood lust has completely taken over her body, she holds it up in her hand and walks over to the woman.

"I'm so sorry. I guess it got broke when you fell" Phoenix says.

"Damn it. Can you please help me up" she asks?

"Sure I can. I'll do it from behind" Phoenix says and slowly circles the woman like she is the predator and she is the prey. She twirls a piece of the woman's dark blonde hair over her finger before cracking her neck side to side, when she straightens it veins are under her eyes and her fangs are baring. Her hybrid eyes wide and dilated as the blood smells grow purer and richer, she places her hands on the woman's shoulder and leans her head.

The woman suddenly falls back, the blood loss making her go unconscious.

"So much for live prey" Phoenix states sarcastically before piercing the jugular vein in the woman's neck, her blood flowing profusely down her scorching threat.

"Mommy" she hears and looks up as she hears rushing in the bushes, she sees an aged man with a young child in his arms and pulls away.

Phoenix face goes back to normal as she gasps and looks at the body, she almost took a mother from her young child. She gently lies the body back on the ground before racing off in the opposite direction, she finds herself coming to an empty road and drops to her knees. She instantly feels sick and throws up the blood she just consumed, she raises her hand to her mouth and wipes the residue. Rising to her feet, she looks up to see two headlights coming her way; using what little magic she has left. She focuses on the car, it swerves a little before coming to an arupt stop and she staggers out on the road with her hand raised.

The person climbs out of the car and she sees it's an older man with mainly black hair with some grey roots and tips, pale blue eyes with a stubble beard.

"Oh my gosh are you alright" he asks bending down when Phoenix grabs the back of his neck firmly and looks him in the eyes, her pupils get a little smaller as she compels him.

"You will drive me to the nearest town and not ask any questions before going home" she states.

"I will drive you the nearest town and not ask any questions before going home" he says and Phoenix smirks before using him to help herself up before making their way towards his car.


	19. Chapter 19

It has been three months since Phoenix has left New Orleans, she cloaked herself with magic so Freya or Vincent can not locate her. She walks into her one bedroom apartment after a nine hour shift on her feet at the hospital, she is a phlebotomist who deals with blood. Peeling off her trench coat and slipping out of her boots, she hangs her coat up on the rack and nudges her boots by the door. Rubbing her hands together, her dark blue dress and leggings keeping her warm in the cool weather.

She walks down the hall into her kitchen and nearly falls as the baby sends a hard kick to her ribs, the oxygen exits her lungs for a while as she grips on to the counter to stabilize herself.

"Alright little one I know" she says rubbing her stomach before opening the fridge, on the top shelf is raw steak and meat wrapped in plastic wrap while the bottom shelves are stacked with blood bags and orange juice. Her appetite for blood has increased the more she gets along in her pregnant, other than orange juice and French fries and vanilla ice cream. Her freezer is filled with vanilla ice cream, French fries of all types and cartons of orange juice.

"She grabs two blood bags and closes the fridge, her stomach protruding out farther as she is five months nearly six in three weeks. She rubs the back of her neck as she places the bags on the counter before walking over to the cabinets above the sink, using her hand she opens it and summons a hand down into her hand because she is small. She proceeds to pour a blood bag in her mug, as soon as she does the smell hits her nose and she feels her gums threaten to push through her gums.

After microwaving the blood, she takes the mug and the other blood bag into her bedroom and sits on the bed. She sets the blood down on her nightstand and cuts the light on, she walks over in front of her full body mirror and steps out of her dress and leggings left in only her bra and shorts. There are black and purple bruising around her stomach from where the baby kicks too hard, she looks at her stomach and can see and feel the baby hand pressing against her skin making it poke out or stretch out. She walks back to the bed and crawls in bed pulling the sheets over her, she then places her laptop on her lap and opens her recent history.

Grabbing the mug of warm blood, she takes a sip of it and moans at the taste of the crimson liquid. She feels the activity of the baby soften as the more blood she consumes, clicking on her laptop she looks at vampire babies and Twilight and demons keep popping up. There is a baby in red skin with black eyes and blood around his mouth as he is in all white, she shakes her head because that can't be true. Hope came out perfectly fine, but again Hayley conceived her when she was a werewolf with a beating heart.

Phoenix fills her throat fill up and she tries to talk only for it come out muffled, she moves her laptop off her lap and places her hand to her mouth. Leaning over the bed, she grabs the trash can just as whatever was in her stomach comes up. Once she is done, she looks to see a dark, black slick resting on top; grimacing she turns her head at the repulsive site. She lowers her hand away from her mouth and her eyes widen as the shocking sight, her hand shakes as tears fill her eyes.

Klaus has been a wreck since Phoenix disappeared, he has attacked over ten humans before Elijah managed to calm him down. They find scratches on his bed post, Freya is standing in the living room with her siblings and Marcel aside from Klaus who is in Hope's nursery with her.

"Alright what the hell is wrong with Klaus" Marcel asks?

"He claims it's just the full moon but it's more than that. Phoenix is still linked to him, he is her sire along with her mate. Klaus can't feel her or sense her and it's driving him crazy" Freya says.

"I have never seen him like this" Kol says.

"The only way to end his destructive path is to reunite them, preferably before the baby is born" Freya says.

"But how she cloaked herself" Rebekah asks

"How did Dahlia find Hope" Kol asks

"She used Klaus's blood" Freya states.

"I'm sure he ha vials of blood somewhere around here" Elijah says.

"That won't be necessary" they hear and turn around to see Klaus standing behind them with Hope in his arms resting her head on his shoulder.

"Klaus we need your blood to perform the spell, you are the only blood relation to the baby" Freya says.

"No it won't be necessary because Hope already knows where she is" Klaus says.

"What? Klaus that's not possible" Hayley says.

"When Ansel told me that he knew Hope was alive, he revealed that each transformation on the full moon he woke up farther away from the bayou. His wolf was sensing his family, Hope is doing the same thing but in her dreams" Klaus says rubbing his daughters back.

"How did you find this out" Elijah asks?

"I was reading her a story before her nap time, and she spoke about her sibling who is far away" Klaus says.

"Hope honey where is Phoenix and the baby" Rebekah asks stepping in front of her niece.

Hope raises her head off of Klaus's shoulder, she raises her little hand and points at the map. They watch as the crystal Freya had in her hand flies out and swirls around the map, everyone is mesmerized because they have never seen Hope use her magic like that or at all. The crystal suddenly flies into the map, everyone leans over the map and look at it.

"She is in bloody Pittsburgh" Rebekah exclaims.

"Why couldn't she pick somewhere warm and cozy like Hawaii or Costa Rica, maybe Europe" Kol suggests and the family looks at him not amused.

"Well lets go bring her back" Klaus announces boldly.

"Uh brother. Phoenix may not want to return home" Elijah says and Klaus looks around the room at his family.

"As you stated Elijah. This is her home and inadvertently means that this is that child she is carrying home, that baby will be born in his or her home" Klaus states firmly.

"I'm sure she will want to come home with that attitude" Rebekah says sarcastically.

"I will not hesitate to bring her home kicking and screaming" Klaus says before walking out of the room with Hope to pack a bag for a few days.


	20. Chapter 20

It is May 12th, the hospital is throwing their annual formal ball and the theme is masquerade. Phoenix is wearing a gold, dress with a silver, diamond encrusted breast. It is strapping and displays her any bump profusely, there is a slit on the left side so her calf shoes. She paired it off with some silver, open toe heels and a black mask while her hair is in a braided bun with one long curl on each side of her head. She is by the punch table with her back to everyone old, a cup of punch in her hands but she has laced it with a few drips of blood.

Turning around as she takes sips of it, a man with jet black hair in a dark grey suit walks over to her. He is wearing a white masks that the ends flare out like wings, his eyes a light hazel.

"My lady may I have this dance" he asks?

"How do you know that I am not taken or waiting on my partner" she asks?

"I have been studying you for the last hour. I have seen you turn down multiple men who approached you, yet none of them seem to be worth your time" he says.

"But you are" she asks finishing off her punch?

"There is more to me than what meets the eyes. Just like I am sure to you" he says.

"Well you are correct about that" she says.

"So that dance" he asks?

"I don't dance with strangers" she says.

"My name is Tim beautiful" he says.

"Well Tim, my name is Phoenix" she says.

"It is my pleasure to meet you" he says taking her hand in his and pressing a kiss to it.

She smiles at him before allowing him to move her to the center of the dance floor, her dress flowing in a wave almost behind her. His arm circles around her waist pulling her closer as their hands are together and held up above their shoulders as they sway side to side and in circles.

"So Phoenix. What exactly do you do" he asks?

"I am a phlebotomist at Mercy Christ Hospital" she says.

"Oh I have never seen you before" he says spinning in her in a circle under his arm.

"I just moved here three months ago" she says.

"The father of your baby just let you leave" he asks?

"We didn't end on good terms" she says.

The lights suddenly go off and she feels a cool wind, people gasps and she then hears what sounds like a muffled, pain filled scream. She feels Tim's hand slip from her touch before they are replaced, when the lights come on instead of black hair there is curly blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Well we meet again love" Klaus speaks softly and her eyes widen.

"Klaus" she whispers and yanks her hands out of his grip, clutching the bottom of her stomach. She pushes her way past the group of people, making her way into the empty hallway. She feels this pain slide up her left hand and chest and she drops to her knees, hearing a whooshing sound she looks up to see Marcel in a cream colored suit and bending down beside her. He places a hand on her lower back but she flinches away, her body is trembling and shaking as she raises her head and looks at him.

"Marcel you need..I need blood" she whimpers closing her eyes fighting off the pain as Klaus makes his grand entrance as usual.

"Ah Marcel you have found her. Great now let's get her in the car shall we" Klaus asks?

"No Klaus something is wrong" Marcel says as Klaus gets nearer.

"Marcel blood" she mutters.

"We didn't pack any with us" Marcel asks?

"What is all of this bloody talk about blood" Klaus asks?

Phoenix raises her left hand and Klaus and Marcel eyes widen, her hand is white with grey veins and it stops right at her wrist.

"You hand is desiccating" Marcel says.

"Yes and I need blood or it's going to spread. Take me to my apartment" she says staggering to standing up.

Klaus sees her almost fall back and swoops in picking her up bridal style, Marcel fishes he keys out of Klaus's suit pocket and makes his way down the decorated hallway.

-X-

When they get to Phoenix's apartment, Klaus carrying Phoenix goes to walk in but the barrier keeps him out.

"Damn it. Whose name did you put the apartment in" he asks?

"The baby's" she whispers rubbing her stomach as her mouth feels like it's closing and her body feels like the Sahara desert.

"Is that possible" Marcel asks?

"I need blood" Phoenix says.

"I'll grab someone off the street" Klaus states.

"There's no need" Phoenix says and closes her eyes, she starts lightly muttering words that even Klaus and Marcel can't comprehend but they know that she is doing a spell.

She feels a little weak, they watch as two blood bags soar through the air towards them. When it reaches Phoenix, she exhales as her body falls limp in Klaus's arms. All her energy is gone from her body, Marcel picks up the two blood bag and swiftly pushes them in his pants pocket. Looking around he makes sure none of her neighbors are nearby, they start to make their way towards the exit when a piercing pain fills their sensitive ears. Klaus and Marcel are drawn to their knees, Phoenix lying on her back with an arm slung over her chest.

Tim appears from around the corner with a woman who has dirty blonde hair, her eyes determined as a hand is out and aiming at Klaus and Marcel.

"You" Klaus snarls.

"Always ruining the party Niklaus. Did you honestly believe that I would want your leftovers" Tim asks shaking his head mockingly.

"Who are you" Marcel bites as the pain in his head and ears deepen and blood slides down his ears and cheeks.

"I am Tim Arthur. Let's just say I'm a vampire hunter, I have been tracking Phoenix since I knew heard about the pregnancy" Tim states.

"She didn't tell anyone about it" Klaus asks as he feels immobilized by the witches magic.

"It was prophecies about for centuries and I knew you would chase her away. I just waited until the right time, this public display could have been avoided but you had to swoop in" Tim says rolling his eyes.

"What is it you want" Marcel asks as he tries to move his hands but all they do is shake, his eyes burning as Klaus snarls. Klaus's eyes flash from his stone blue to his hybrid ones and then back to blue.

"Oh wolfy is getting upset. Well the child she is caring, is very powerful since he or she was conceived. This baby is an abomination, powers of the witches, werewolves and vampires. No one should be that superior, it is nature's rule to have separate species. But you Niklaus just don't care" Tim states.

Klaus snarls and he is able to push the magic enough to lunge at Tim, he anticipates it and rises his knee hiring Klaus in the face and sending him on his back as the witch applies more magic.

"Tsk. Tsk. Such a shame your child will never be born" Tim states and pulls out a long, silver blade from out the back of his suit and it the metal blade shines with a pointed tip.

"Nice isn't it" Tim says and smirks.

He bends down next to Phoenix's unconscious body and places one hand on her shoulder, he goes to lunge the blade right into her stomach. Klaus looks at Marcel out the corner of his eyes and they share a silent connection, right as Tim is going to stab the blade into Phoenix's stomach. Phoenix hand comes up and wraps around his wrist, he jumps as her eyes are still closed. His witch looks away from Klaus and Marcel to look at Tim, Klaus and Marcel take the chance. Marcel uses his vampire speed and rushes the witch wrapping his hand around her throat and raising her feet off the floor.

She gasps scratching at his hand, Klaus tackles Tim away from Phoenix. The blade stumbles above their head, Klaus eyes flash amber before he growls wolf-like and bites down on Tim's jugular enough. Once he is done, he stands up as Tim staggers placing a bloody hand on the wall leaving a red print.

"You won't kill me" Tim taunts.

"I have been having a really few months" Klaus states bending down and picking up the blade Tim dropped looking at the intricate gold design. He turns his back to Tim and walks towards Phoenix like he is going to leave him, but he turns around and tosses the blade at him. It pierces Tim's chest, his eyes widen with shock as a gasp leave his lips. His body slides down the wall before dropping with a thud as his head falls forward, Marcel twists his wrist snapping the witches neck and dropping her body. Klaus picks up Phoenix in his arms as Marcel pulls the blade out of Tim's body and the two vampires continue to the exit.


	21. Chapter 21

It is a seventeen hour drive from Pittsburgh to New Orleans, Phoenix has not woken up since she collapsed. Klaus tried to feed her some of his blood as he seen her arm desiccating but as soon as it slid down her throat, she instantly starting choking and spitting it back up. Thankfully Marcel had an empty needle just in case they needed to vervain her, Marcel kept driving as Klaus got in the backseat.

He grabbed the needle out of Marcel's jacket and took off his suit jacket while is covered in his own blood, he picks up one of the blood bags from the floor and injects the needle into the top hole where usually a tune would go in for a blood transfusion. He draws enough blood in the needle to fill it up before laying it on Phoenix's lap, Marcel is looking at him from the inside mirror. Klaus lifts up Phoenix's arm that is desiccating and punctures the skin with the needle, he pushes the blood in and watches as her skin slowly gains back its color.

Ten minutes later, they pull up outside the Abbatoir and Klaus picks up Phoenix in his arms. Her dress draping over his arms, her arm loosely hanging over his neck with her head on his shoulder. As he walks in the home, he sees Elijah and Hayley come from out the kitchen.

"Thank god you found her" Rebekah announces from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah thank god or she would have died" Marcel says.

"What do you mean died" Freya asks appearing from the library as Klaus lies Phoenix on the couch.

"Well it appears that she is desiccating. Klaus tried to feed her his blood but she only spit back up, human blood is the only thing that helps" Marcel explains.

Klaus bends down in front of Phoenix and strokes the back of his hand delicately against her cheek, he notices the change in her facial features. Her cheeks that were usually plump and large have sunken in, her eyes are bags underneath them which she tries to cover up with makeup. He can see the bones structure in her sternum and chest, Elijah walks over placing a hand on Klaus's shoulder.

"Look at her Elijah. She's weaker than before" Klaus states.

"But why would she be desiccating" Hayley asks?

"It has to be the baby. The baby must be feeding from the magic in her blood and it's killing her" Freya explains.

"Then how do we stop it" Klaus asks?

"We have to deliver the baby but she is only six months, the baby would be three months premature and may not make it" Freya explains.

"I don't understand. Hayley didn't have this problem when pregnant with Hope" Marcel says.

"Hayley conceived Hope when she was a werewolf or technically human. This baby was conceived after Phoenix became a vampire" Freya states.

"So our best option is to let the pregnant continue or we risk early birth and my child may not last" Klaus asks?

"Son" a weak, hoarse voice states.

Everyone looks down to see Phoenix brown eyes that are usually full of life are dull and tired, no passion and even her hair looks less vibrant.

"What did you say love" Kol asks?

"The baby...it's a boy. You have a son" Phoenix says looking away from Kol and turns to Klaus, his eyes shine bright blue as his lips part and his eyes drop to her stomach.

"I get a nephew" Kol beams happily.

"Oh god" Phoenix states as her stomach churns, she raises her hand to her throat before covering her mouth. She coughs dryly, her chest burning and when she pulls her hands away she sees small specks of blood in her hand. Elijah gracefully pulls out his handkerchief and hands it to her, she wheezes and wipes off her hands. Klaus places his hand on the small of her back to comfort her, he feels her tense up at his touch and looks at him with fear in her eyes.

"You're not taking my son away from me" she snarls.

"Little witch I would never think about it separating you two" Klaus says.

"Good. Because I will die protecting him" Phoenix says.

"Excuse me can you guys leave us girls alone. Klaus please get her some blood" Rebekah says pushing through her brothers and sitting beside Phoenix.

"It needs to be warm or my body will cough it back up" Phoenix raspy voice states.

"Alright I will see what I can do" Klaus says and stands up and walks away followed by Kol, Elijah and Marcel.

"Honey are you alright" Rebekah asks squeezing Phoenix's hand.

"I feel like crap. I'm always starving, there are people after my baby. And it looks like I'm going to die before I even get to meet my own son" Phoenix says rubbing the brink of her nose.

"We will do everything in our power to protect you and our nephew" Rebekah pledges.

"Don't worry about saving me. I know I won't live to see Thanksgiving or Christmas" Phoenix says slinging her legs off the couch so she is sitting up.

"You need to rest" Hayley suggests.

"I don't have to rest. I have to find out why everyone is hell bent on killing my baby. He didn't do anything" Phoenix says as pushes on the arm of the couch and stands up, pressing a hand on her lower back.

She feels dizzy as the room spin, she takes one step before swaying to the side. She raises her hand to her head before she feels herself falling, she hits something hard and looks up to see Klaus with his arm around her waist. The glass of blood in his free hand, Rebekah takes the glass out his hand and sets it down before Klaus picks Phoenix up in his arms and sits her back down on the couch.

"Can you please stop treating me like I'm some weakling. I am strong enough to handle this pregnancy, if I can lose a baby and still preserve than I can carry a baby" Phoenix bites at everyone.

She reaches forward and wraps her hand around the mug and brings it towards her lips, after a few sips she feels slightly better and manages to stand up on her own.

"Where are you going" Klaus asks?

"Since you have taken me against my will. I am going to go change out of this dress. Just because I am here Niklaus doesn't mean we can just go back to the way things were before. Let me make this very clear for you. Yes I love you and will always love you" Phoenix says seeing everyone leave out the room and letting have their space.

"But I still hate you. I hate you! Because if I don't hate you then I have to hate myself for ruining our relationship and I think I deserve better than that, our son deserves better than that" Phoenix says and walks away leaving Klaus pondering at her retreating backside.

-X-

Klaus is in his bedroom standing on the balcony looking up into the night, the full moon leaving his blood tingling and the pull towards Hope and Phoenix growing stronger within him. He remembers the last time it was a full moon and he was on his balcony, raising the glass in his hand up the sky in remembrance.

"Wherever you are Camille. Rather you have curved the inevitable wrath of the devil himself and have a front row seat at what many people call heaven. Or rather all your deep, dark secrets you have kept within to hurt have scorched your soul beyond repair. I prefer to think of you as my own personal angel, you are not forgotten and you are missed everyday" Klaus says before taking a swallow of his drink when his ears pick up on a second heartbeat in the room.

"Lovely speech Niklaus. Not at all candid as your previous speeches. This one actually shows...dare I say it, your morality" Elijah says.

"Have you come in to gloat at all of my failures in life. All of the loved ones put to death at my cost" Klaus asks?

"Not at all brother. I am strictly here to tell you that you can not give up on Phoenix. History has taught us that you are meant to be" Elijah asks?

"Yes history! History seems to have an eye for irony and bloody mockery. Once again, Phoenix life is put in danger. Rather she admits it or not, subconsciously she knows she is dying because of me. Because my son wishes to consume the essence of his mother" Klaus says turning around to face Elijah who places one hand in his pocket and steps closer to him with one hand out.

"Have you ever thought that maybe Phoenix knows the cautions of carrying your son to full term and doesn't care. She is just like you Niklaus in every term of the word equal, even Hayley who is an hybrid like you is not equal in power to you. But Phoenix is, even before becoming a hybrid. Family is everything to her, your son means everything to her just like Hope means everything to you. She will die for him as you will die for Hope" Elijah says.

"There is no saving her Elijah. She is only going to get worse the farther the pregnancy prolongs" Klaus says.

"Then cherish the moments you have with her now" Elijah states.

"I can't do this without her Elijah"

Klaus looks at Elijah with unsure tears in his eyes, Elijah pulls him into a hug just like when he thought he was dying from Marcel's bite.

"You have to be strong brother. Your son will need you after the passing of his mother" Elijah says before releasing him and walking away to let his brother decide on what he needs to do.

-X-

Phoenix is sitting in her bedroom with one leg out the other foot tucked against her knee, in a tank top and black sweatpants. Her hair pinned back in a bun as she runs her fingers over the thick, green leather old book on her lap.

"Let's see if there is any truth to my dream" she says places her hand on the interlocken triquetra symbol in the middle of the book. She exhales and flips the book open to the first page, the inside cover she sees it is carved with the initials S.C, but it looks like it was done with a jagged rock or claw. Flipping through the book she stops to see what appears to be a family tree, with a little paragraph ahead of it.

 _The magic of the Tri-Crescent witches date back as early as the 1600s. Each year a new generation of witches are born and each year, some male and some female. There are some rare witches who are capable of performing spells with the help of objects but can not practice magic on their own. Our coven has brought back many witches of different ancestors, this links all of the Tri-Crescent witches from one blood line._

Phoenix looks down to see the line starts with someone named Patience Broadstone in 1602 before it goes through over a hundred generations, each child born has their names or initials if the name is too long. The more recent ones has pictures, she pauses when she finds a picture of a little girl swaddled in a white cloth with her birth date.

"Leia Rosetta Charleston born August 3rd, 1803 death unknown" Phoenix reads and raises her head, she runs her hand across her growing stomach as her son kicks swiftly against her side making her wince slightly.

There is a knock at the door and based on the heartbeat and smell of the warm blood pumping she knows it's Freya.

"Come in Freya" she says, Freya walks in and closes the door behind her.

"I just came to check up on you and the baby" she says sitting down on the right of Phoenix, she looks down at the book she is holding and raises an eyebrow.

"What do you have there" Freya asks, Phoenix pushes the book in Freya's hands and points to Leia.

"The Charleston heir ends after the birth of Leia" Freya says.

"Yes that is correct" Phoenix says.

"But there is no death date. So where is she" Freya asks?

"I think I am her" Phoenix says and Freya turns her head to look at her shocked.


	22. Chapter 22

Phoenix has made it her duty to find out the origin of her witch ancestry, she has a map laid out on the dining room table with a black marker in her hand. A plate of crumpets and fruit is placed beside the map along with a black mug, the potent smell of blood filling her nose. Tilting her head she looks to see Klaus, he is silent as he sits down beside her.

"What is all this? Trying to fatten me up" she asks?

"Love you are beautiful in any shape or form. I am clearly just making sure the baby and you are well nourished" Klaus says.

"Trying to save me, you mean" she states but it's delivered as a question.

"There is no saving you because you aren't dying" Klaus states.

"You can try and deny it all you want. Whatever makes you sleep at night, the gist of this all Niklaus is that in less than three months I will give birth to a powerful child and that birth may or may not kill me. It's a modern version of Hamlet where the child kills the father, except this time it's the mother" Phoenix replies rubbing her stomach before picking a grape off the plate and plopping it in her mouth.

"What is this map? Are you planning on running away again" he asks?

"First off Klaus I did not run away. I was ignored, I was seen as invisible and I was unloved. I ran away to protect my child" Phoenix states.

"Oh don't start this foolery about how unloved you were. You had it all! We could have taken this city by storm as the King and Queen, you ran because you were scared. You ran because you were a coward! By doing that you have put both you and my son in harm's way" Klaus growls.

"Don't put this all on me. I did what I thought was best" Phoenix yells standing up pressing a hand on her lower back as she glares at him.

"How naive can you be? You ran because you were afraid. You thought you were doing the best but my son, but you forgot the most important thing. That he is my son! There is only one person I trust to protect my family alive or unborn, and that is me" Klaus exclaims harshly.

Phoenix will admit that one stung a little, she feels her heartbeat pick up as heat pools behind her eyes.

"I thought you would atleast trust me. I thought we were equals" Phoenix says dropping her head, Klaus opens his mouth but no sound comes out as he looks up at her tear strickened face.

He reaches out for her when she her breathing becomes irregular and she feels light headed, Klaus and sees her stagger a little and instantly he is at her side. Ignoring their fight before, he wraps one hand around her waist to steady her while her hand locks down on his. He moves to lead her to the couch when she faints pressing her dead weight against his chest.

"Lijah. Freya" Klaus yells as he falls back on the couch with Phoenix unconscious body pressing against him.

Freya and Elijah rush into the room along after hearing his distress call, they see Klaus holding up Phoenix's body. Freya immediately squats down and presses her hand against Phoenix's body, her temperature is warmer than usual for a vampire or hybrid.

"She's heating up" Freya says.

"What happened" Elijah asks?

"We were talking and then it turned into an argument and she started crying. Her heartbeat picked up and then she started to sway before collapsing" Klaus explains as he slides from underneath her.

"It sounds like she got stressed. What was Phoenix doing" Freya asks?

"She was looking at this map" Klaus states pointing at the table.

Freya turns to look at the map and she exhales rubbing the brink of her nose.

"Sister what is it" Elijah asks?

"Phoenix found a book of her ancestors it appears there was a child named Leia born the exact same day and year as her. Her parents weren't really her parents" Freya says when she notice black dots throughout the map before they are linked with a line to New Orleans. She also notices a blade with blood on the tip and slide, she picks it up and shakes her head.

"Is that her blood" Elijah asks?

"Phoenix did a locator spell using her blood but because she is still so weak the spell took a lot of her energy draining her and then your argument took her body in overdrive" Freya says.

"Why didn't she tell me she was looking for her family" Klaus asks?

"Probably because you two aren't on the best terms" Elijah says.

"The best thing we can do is keep Phoenix from using strong spells or more magic. The more magic she uses the weaker she gets also no stress" Freya explains.

"So our son is a siphon who is feeding off the magic of his mother and weakening her" Klaus asks?

"Yes and because she is a vampire along with the unlimited magic of her ancestors she is a magic blood bag for him" Freya says.

"Freya can you please watch her for me. I have a call to make. I should be back in a few" Klaus says and starts to walk away when Elijah places a hand on his chest stopping him.

"Brother who is it that you wish to call" Elijah asks?

"A special blonde in Mystic Falls" Klaus says and brushes past Elijah pulling his phone out his pocket.

-X-

Klaus steps out into the balcony with his phone in his hand as he impatiently waits for Caroline to answer her phone, the phone answers and he instantly perks up.

"Hello gorgeous" Klaus says not hiding the smile behind his words.

"Klaus. Hey why are you calling" Caroline asks and he can hear Stefan in the background asking why Klaus is calling her.

"Tell your boyfriend it is not a personal matter" Klaus says.

"Fiancé actually" Caroline says and Klaus blinks taken back by this new piece of information.

"Oh well congratulations. Caroline you gave birth to two siphon witches correct" he asks?

"Yes. But what does that-" she is cut off by him again.

"And during the pregnancy did you have any complications" Klaus asks?

"Wait. Stop. Klaus what is going on" Caroline asks?

"Well my first love Phoenix. You have never met her, well she is carrying our son and he is feeding from the magic in her blood. She is a hybrid of witch and vampire but she has centuries of magic and bloodlines" Klaus says.

"Klaus you have to deliver your son" Caroline says.

"I know that Caroline. I know that she is dying, but Phoenix doesn't want our son born three months early. She is very stubborn and can use magic to keep me away from her, she wants to keep this pregnancy up until the ninth month" Klaus says.

"Listen to me Klaus. She will die" Caroline states.

"I know that Caroline! I know that she will die but she won't listen to me. I have no choice" he snarls at her before exhaling and closing his eyes. He rubs the brink of his nose between his thumb and pointer finger before opening his eyes.

"I apologize Caroline. It has been a very rough few years" he says.

"I can tell. You and me both. But Klaus you should take your own advice. You once said that you are the Original Hybrid and that you are immortal and can not be defeated. Well don't. Mikaelsons are ruthless and yes they may get hurt or falter but they do not give up. You do not get to give up" Caroline states firmly.

"When did you become so wise, little vampire" he asks?

"When Katherine killed me" Caroline states.

"Thank you Caroline. Despite being miles apart, you are still one of the only people to calm me down. For that I thank you" Klaus says.

"You're welcome" Caroline replies before there is shuffling and Klaus hears footsteps in the background.

"I probably shouldn't ask this. Seeing as you're technically my fiancée's ex and my ex sire. But we are friends. Would you like to come to my wedding" Stefan asks?

"I am speechless Stefan. I knew you had a huge hearts and am all for forgiveness, but this is a special day for you and Caroline" Klaus says.

"We want you here and I'm not taking no for an answer" Stefan states.

"When is this wedding" Klaus asks?

"June tenth" Caroline responds almost chirping and Klaus can imagine her all smiling and bouncing with cheer.

"Well then love I can not wait to see you walk down the aisle" Klaus replies.

"Thank you" Caroline says.

Klaus hangs up and exhales, he feels a little better now after speaking to Caroline. He slips his phone in his pocket and turns around to see Hope standing in the doorway, he smiles brightly as his eyes light up to see she is holding the wooden warrior he carved in her tiny hands.

"Hello my littlest wolf" he says.

"Hi daddy. Can we go paint" Hope asks?

"We can do anything you want sweetheart" Klaus states walking over and scooping her up in his arms and walking out of the room.

-X-

Later that night, Phoenix is awaken by the sudden craving for curly fries and a triple cheeseburger with extra cheese and onions. She sits up and is instantly hit by a wave of nausea, she presses gently on her stomach as she sits up with her feet off the edge of the bed waiting for the dizzy spell to pass. After it's done, she makes her way out of her room and down the stairs heading into the kitchen.

It is three am, as she is frying her burger while her curly fries bake in the oven; she is dicing up the onions with a spoonful of peanut butter in her mouth just hanging. She suddenly the got strong urge for peanut butter while making her burger, one hand resting on her stomach before she turns around and places the diced onions in the pan beside the burger to cook.

Phoenix winces as her son delivers a hard kick to her side, she exhales gently and rubs the spot feeling like he is trying to kick his way through her. After fixing her plate of a triple cheeseburger with extra onions and a large plate of curly fries, she sits down on a stool and bites into her burger. Moaning around the burger her eyes close as it feels like she is in ecstasy, her ears pick up on someone coming her way. Raising her hand to her neck she realizes that her necklace is not on her neck, the one with her magic from her ancestors. Shaking her head she turns to see Kol walk in the kitchen with wild hair and tired eyes.

"Bad night" she asks?

"Couldn't sleep and I was thirsty. What about you? Shouldn't you be resting, magical draining pregnancy and all" Kol asks walking over to the fridge and opening it pulling out a blood bag.

"I got a craving" Phoenix explains tossing two curly fries in her mouth.

"I see. But what is that mysterious smell, it smells like blood mixed with something" Kol asks as he bites into the sac drawing the blood into his oral cavity.

"Peanut butter and blood" Phoenix says holding up her glass with the red-brownish liquid in her hand and she takes a long sip of it.

"That is a very odd concoction love" Kol says as he finishes his blood bag and grabs another one.

"Well your nephew believe it's taste good" she argues and sets the glass down, she feels her son move along her skin and a smile comes to her face. She has to come to love listening to the heartbeat of her unborn child and lying in bed watching him move.

"Is he resting" Kol asks as he finishes his second bag and tosses it.

"No he is kicking. Do you want to feel" Phoenix asks?

"Won't Niklaus be upset" Kol asks as Phoenix finishes off her another bite of her burger.

"I do not care about how your brother feels. He will have to learn to share. Now gimme your hand" Phoenix says and grabs his nearest hand and pressuring it towards her left side, there is no moment for a split second when all of sudden she can feel him moving around and Kol eyes widen.

"He moved. He actually moved" Kol says spreading his fingers wider as he zeros in on the baby's heartbeat.

"Yeah. I think he likes you" Phoenix says and looks up to see his usual mischief, teasing eyes actually filled with adoration and what appears to be love.

"Phoenix thank you. Seriously I mean you and Hayley sacrificed a lot for this family, but you lost a child. I know that I can never repay you for that" Kol says looking at her.

"You don't have to thank me Kol. Just promise me one thing, you and Elijah" Phoenix says and Kol looks up to see Elijah standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Anything you want" Elijah says stepping forward.

"When I go into labor and I die. Promise me you won't let Klaus shut off his humanity, he needs to feel the pain and he needs to grief. Promise me that you'll be there for him" Phoenix says resting her hands on her stomach looking at the oldest and youngest Mikaelson.

"I promise" they say simultaneously.

Phoenix smiles and looks at them with misty eyes while she strokes her stomach.

"Teach my son that everything I went through to birth him. All the pain, arguments, fights. That he was worth my sacrifice" Phoenix says.

"We will" Kol says and she smiles at them before finishing her meal.


	23. Chapter 23

Phoenix has just gotten out of the shower, at seven months along, daily tasks like showering or getting out of bed have became a burden on her lower back and her slightly swollen ankles. She wraps a towel around her body as her feet slide through the plush carpet of her room, recently in New Orleans there have been many disappearances of young witch children only for them to return home a few hours later. Vincent and Marcel are looking into it, she was sucked in to attend the wedding of Caroline Forbes and Stefan Salvatore this weekend. They are leaving shortly in an hour and a half, she decided to wear a peach colored dress with black knee high boots.

After getting dressed, she is sitting on her bedroom floor packing up a duffel bag full of blood bags. A knock at the door makes her raise her head, the door opens and Klaus walks in his casual, dark clothing with his hand resting on the door knob.

"I have come to tell you that we will be leaving shortly" he says.

"Yes I know" she says.

"May I have a moment of your time, I want to show you something" he says.

"If this is another attempt to keep me trapped or for you to try and convince me to end this pregnant. I won't hesitate to kill you" Phoenix threatens.

"Trust me love" he says and holds his hand out for her, she looks at him before placing her hand in his and allowing him to help her up.

Klaus leads her into the library where there are pictures and papers resting on the table.

"While you were resting and packing, I had Freya do a little more digging into your family history, it is true that your name is Leia Charleston. But the parents you believed were yours, Anthony and Jeanne Rogers were not. Your real parents were Jewel Jenkins and Dominic Charleston" Klaus says and hands her a picture of Jewel holding a small baby against her chest with the man from her dream standing side by side.

"Jewel as in my servant" she asks?

"Yes Jewel got the job at the Rogers to be close to you. Apparently she was a small town lady who got involved with an older man, she was a powerful witch and he was a dark warlock using expression and dark magic. Their magic together bore a powerful child, yourself. Jewel wanted to keep you but the prophecy read that you would kill your parents so he convinced her to give you away" Klaus says.

"I always knew I was different from the Rogers, they never used magic around me but Jewel made sure to teach me. This entire time my mom was right there and I never knew it" Phoenix says as tears fill her eyes.

"Jewel loved you. I will let you read some of her journals before we go" Klaus says as she lowers herself on the couch.

He turns to walk out of the room when she calls her name and he turns to look over his shoulder at her.

"Thank you Niklaus. For allowing me to get closer to this chapter of my life" she says.

"No problem little witch" he says and walks out of the room.

-X-

Klaus and Phoenix has arrived in Mystic Falls, she has fallen asleep during their drive. It was tense at first, so many things unsaid between both of them; but he has had time to think about their relationship and has made a decision. He parks outside of the Salvatore house and looks at his sleeping passenger before reaching forwards and placing his hand on her stomach, he hears the front door open to the Salvatore boarding house and out steps the one and only Bennett witch. Klaus smirks as he climbs out of the car and closes the the door gently.

"If it isn't the one and only Bonnie Bennett. Are you my

welcoming committee" Klaus teases.

"It's always a displeasure to see you Klaus" Bonnie says folding her arms across her chest.

"The displeasure is all mine" Klaus says.

"Are you being nice to our guests Bon Bon" Damon says walking over and placing a hand on her lower back.

"Has she ever been nice to me is the question" Klaus asks before turning to Damon and looking at him.

"Ugh his ego has gotten even bigger over the years" Bonnie scoffs before walking back into the house.

"Still a dramatic flare about her. Glad to see that hasn't changed over these past six years" Klaus says when he picks up on Phoenix's heartbeat picking up again, in a flash he has the passenger door open as she sits up and opens her eyes.

"Are you alright love" he asks?

"Yeah I just feel a little faint" she says turning her body to get out of the car, along with Klaus's help.

"Wow. You are very..out there" Damon announces and Phoenix looks at Klaus before looking back at him.

"Seven months and you are" she asks?

"My annoying older brother and a pain in the ass for Klaus" Stefan says appearing beside Damon.

"Aw little brother. You know the words to make my heart melt" Damon says sarcastically and places his hands on Stefan's shoulders who rolls his eyes at him.

"Phoenix meet Damon and Stefan Salvatore. My prior sire links, it's never a dull moment with them" Klaus introduces.

"And you must the woman he knocked up...again" Damon says and Stefan hits Damon clear across the chest knocking the wind out of him.

"Come on Stefan! I'm just trying to have a little fun with our guests no need to resort to violence" Damon says coughing.

"Damon my wedding is tomorrow and I do not need my best man to be injured or dying from a deadly bite because he has pissed off the original hybrid" Stefan says.

"Come on love you need to rest" Klaus says.

"No I don't. I need to drink" Phoenix announces rubbing her stomach.

"Drink? Listen here mama vamp, I'm pretty sure that expecting mothers aren't allowed to drink" Damon says.

"Damon" Stefan says.

"What Stefan?! I'm trying to make sure Baby Mikaelson doesn't come out with birth defects. I honestly should be getting thanked" Damon says, Phoenix leans a little from off of Klaus and twists her left wrist and his neck snaps before he falls to the ground with a loud thud.

"There's your thanks" she says before stepping over his body and walking into the house.

-X-

In New Orleans, Vincent and Marcel are walking in a cave they found through the tunnels of the church with a flashlight in their hands.

"Are you sure this is where the spell stopped at" Marcel asks and Vincent turns around and looks at him.

"I made the spell to specifically light the way to where the children were taken Marcel and the light ended here so obviously the spell worked" Vincent says slapping his hands together, completely annoyed by the vampire in front of him.

Marcel looks at Vincent before he exhales only for his breathe to come out in a cool smoke, he looks at Vincent who then breathes out also and turns the flashlight into the middle of the cave where he sees a table laid out and in black sand it appears to be a pentacle and five objects lying at each point of the five pointed star.

"These are all objects of the children" Vincent says and Marcel stands beside him.

"Alright I see five objects and only four children, who is the fifth one" Marcel asks.

"I don't think the fifth one is born yet" Vincent says and Marcel looks at him confused before Phoenix's amulet is dangling in front of him.


	24. Chapter 24

Klaus is downstairs of the Salvatore house, drinking a cup of blood; since everyone was very clear on no leaving a trail of bodies. Honestly do they think of him as some sort of monster? Phoenix is upstairs still asleep, he has noticed how tired she is as she gets closer to her due date. Hearing footsteps he raises his head to see Caroline walking into the kitchen in a blue silk robe that covers a little pass her knees.

"Good morning Klaus" she says walking over to the counter to prepare a fresh pot of coffee.

"Good morning Mrs. Salvatore" he says lowering his mug and smirking at her, blush rises on her face as she looks at the man who she once loved.

"We're not married until later on this evening" Caroline explains.

"I always knew you would make a beautiful bride Caroline and an excellent mother" Klaus says.

"Thank you. So it has been five years, what have you Mikaelsons been up to" she asks as she starts preparing breakfast for the house.

"Mikaelson family drama as usual, my princess Hope is growing into her fast growing powers. She is beyond beautiful Caroline with eyes identical to mine, almost a clone of myself" Klaus says and she notices his eyes light up as he speaks about his little girl.

"Who would've thought that it would take a girl to change the infamous Niklaus Mikaelson" Caroline jokes and Klaus laughs flashing his pearly whites at her.

"What about your life? What is going on between the witch and Damon" Klaus asks?

"We have had a rough year. Let's see Bonnie was dating a vampire named Enzo but he was killed by Stefan after he cut his emotions off because of a deal he made with the Devil. Elena is in a magic induced coma and has been for almost six years, Bonnie has to die for her to wake up. Stefan is now human and Bonnie and Damon have begun a relationship" Caroline says and Klaus tries to take in all of this new information.

"So Bonnie dating the psychopath known as Damon, Stefan is marrying the controlling blonde vampire and Elena is dead to the world? Everything has taken a turn in my absent, to calm. I may need to come by more and shake things up" Klaus teases and Caroline shakes her head at him.

"Oh and I forgot Katherine is alive again" Caroline says and Klaus smiles instantly drops to a frown.

"I thought that wretched woman was damned to an internal life in hell" Klaus says.

"Yeah well so did we" Caroline says as the coffee finishes when Phoenix walks into the kitchen with a hand pressed on her lower back.

"Good morning" Klaus says and slides Phoenix a cup of blood, she sits down with a little difficulty before accepting the cup as she strokes her stomach.

"Hello I'm Caroline" she says and walks over to Phoenix and smiles at her.

"The one who is marrying Stefan" Phoenix asks and Caroline nods.

"You picked a good one unlike his older brother" Phoenix responds

"I resent that pregnant vamp" Damon says walking in the kitchen and Klaus rolls his eyes.

-X-

At the wedding, everything went on without a hitch; it was the after party that was going horrible. Vicki Donovan has brought hell fire to Mystic Falls and now Bonnie has to use her magic to stop it, Damon is in the tunnels with Katherine who needs to be in the center of the hellfire to destroy it. Phoenix was outside the house when it exploded, thankfully she was far enough to only get knocked unconscious but other than that no physical harm to her or their son. He put her in Alaric's car with Caroline and her twins as they make their way out of Mystic Falls.

Klaus stayed behind with Damon and Stefan to watch Katherine suffer, she doesn't know that he is in the city and that is his surprise. They are in the tunnels and Katherine is lying unconscious on the floor, Klaus is sitting on the tomb completely annoyed by the brothers bickering.

"Alright this is a endless battle so we are going to do things my way. Stefan you just got married and are human, you aren't going to end your life like this. Damon you may be a pain in my ass but you can't leave Stefan or Bonnie behind. You all have people who would grieve if they lost you, I have lived centuries and I am the strongest here. You two are going to leave and I'm going to kill Katherine once and for all" Klaus says and climbs off the tombstone.

"No you are not. You have a daughter and another one on the way, we can't let you do this" Stefan says.

"You have no choice. Damon both of you leave now" Klaus says and his former sure links look at him holding their ground.

"Now" Klaus barks flashing his amber eyes and fangs at them.

Damon grabs Stefan's shoulders and with one glance at Klaus, a look or respect and knowing they both disappear out of the tunnels. Klaus turns to face Katherine who is slowly waking up, he grabs the bone dagger in his hand just as he feels and hears the hellfire coming as the bell is rung for the last time.

She stands up and turns around smirking only when she sees Klaus standing there with the dagger in his hand.

"Klaus" she say shocked.

"Hello Katherine" he says smirking at her as he slowly approaches her.

"What are you doing here" she asks?

"I came for the wedding of Stefan and Caroline and must I say she makes a gorgeous bride. She got the one thing you have never had, Stefan's heart and his respect"

Klaus says.

"So you came here just to die" she asks tilting her head completely amused.

"Ah no Katerina. We will both be dying today, Bonnie is going to use her magic to force the hellfire back into the bell saving Mystic Falls. Your plan has a flaw in it, just like you" he says.

"Bonnie isn't strong enough to defeat the hellfire on her own" Katherine snarls.

"Well then I guess we both will die for nothing" Klaus says and wraps a hand around her neck pulling her into the halls as the hellfire rumbles their way. He holds one arm around her neck while his other hand holds the dagger above her chest.

"Klaus stop. Klaus please" she begs fighting to get out of his hold, Klaus eyes close as he can feel the heat of the fire before plunging the dagger into her chest as the hellfire consumes both of them.

-X-

"Ah" Phoenix screams waking up and Alaric who has stopped the car so Caroline can call Stefan and say her final goodbye, he looks back at her to see her holding her chest.

"Hey what's wrong" Alaric asks?

"Klaus? Where is Klaus" she asks?

"I'm sorry" Alaric says dropping his head.

"No. No he can't be" Phoenix says shaking her head as tears fill her eyes.

Caroline comes back to the car to see Phoenix has woken up and tears in her eyes.

"Bonnie said we can come back" she whispers.

"Have you gotten in touch with either of them" Alaric asks?

"No. I can't contact Stefan, Damon or Klaus" Caroline says dropping her head


	25. Chapter 25

Phoenix gets out of the backseat and presses a hand to her lower back as she wipes the tears off her cheeks.

"Klaus can't be dead or I would be dead" she says to Caroline and Alaric.

"You wouldn't be dead" Alaric says but she shakes her head no at him as she rubs her stomach, her son is kicking up a storm.

"No listen to me, I am still sired to Klaus. I would have felt our bond break or at least some form of our bond breaking" Phoenix tries to explain when she suddenly feels light headed and sways to the side.

"Hey are you alright" Caroline says and steps closer to the Hybrid when Phoenix eyes close and she collapses, Caroline uses her speed and catches her in time before her body hits the ground.

"What's wrong with her" Alaric asks when three men in all black comes out from behind the car.

"That would be our doing. Please hand over her to us now and neither of you will get hurt" the one in the front says.

"Yeah that's not happening" Caroline says as she gently lowers Phoenix to the ground and closes the passenger door, Alaric motions for the twins to stay in the car as Caroline vampire face comes out.

"Fine we will do this the hard way then" the leader states just as Caroline lunges for him, she drops to the ground with a broken neck. Alaric reaches in the driver's seat for his crossbow when a hand is placed on his shoulder and he is throw on his back, he grunts arching his chest up in pain. Turning his head he sees one of the men pick up Phoenix's unconscious body and walk away before the leader walks over to Alaric and bends down.

"Thank you for your help in bringing forth the birth of the Shadow. I shall make you sure you are rewarded by allowing you to live" the man says before placing two fingers on Alaric's head, the last thing he hears is Lizzie and Josie calling out for him before his eyes close.

-X-

"Caroline" Stefan calls as he approaches Alaric's car to see Caroline lying in the street and Alaric a few inches away, he bends down next to wife as he sees Lizzie and Josie crying out for their mom and dad. Klaus and Damon appear beside him, Klaus made it out of the fire just in time before it consumed him and Katherine both. He used his speed after stabbing her and sped into the tomb, he looks in the car not seeing Phoenix just as Caroline sits up and gasps.

"Lizzie. Josie" she says.

"They're fine Caroline. They're fine" Stefan says and Caroline turns to look at him shocked, looking behind him she also sees Damon and Klaus.

"Stefan. You made it" she whispers.

"I made a promise to come home to you, to our family" Stefan says hugging his wife just as Alaric grunts. Damon walks over and helps his friend up who immediately rushes over to his daughters.

"Glad to see you all are alright but where is Phoenix" Klaus asks?

"These guys in all black took her after knocking Caroline and I out" Alaric explains rubbing his back.

"What? Did they say anything to you" Klaus asks?

"Only thanking me for bringing forth the birth of the Shadow" Alaric explains.

"What the hell is the Shadow" Damon asks when Klaus's phone rings, he pulls it out and sees it's Vincent calling.

"Vincent I cannot talk right now. Phoenix was taken by some witches claiming to bring the forth of the Shadow" Klaus says.

"That's actually what I called to talk to you about. The Shadow is getting ready to perform a ritual to come back alive. It needs a lot of magic to do that, magic that won't run out" Vincent says.

"Phoenix and our son" Klaus says.

"Exactly we need you to come back to New Orleans so that we can kill the Shadow before it comes back to life or we may never be able to stop it" Vincent explains.

-X-

The Shadows followers have laid Phoenix's body on a stone table with four candles lit, one on each side of the table. The tallest man with dark blonde hair steps forwards with a beaded necklace in his hands, he starts shaking the beads as he chants in Latin. He watches as the flames on the candle lights up higher and the room starts shaking, stepping closer to Phoenix's body he drops the beads on her chest slowly before another worshipper comes up with a clay bowl and dips his finger in it. He pulls his finger out and pulls out a black tar and paints a pentacle on her forehead.

He steps back as the warlock finishes chanting the spell, the room starts to shake. The fire dies out and everyone leans forward as Phoenix eyes open but instead of her brown eyes. They are in their hybrid form with a white ring around a black center in the iris, they watch as the sclera fills with black before her head turns and faces the witches.

"My liege" the leader says and drops down to his knees bowing before her.

She sits up on the table and looks at her followers before a sinister smirk forms on her face.

"Centuries later I have risen once again" she says and raises her hands up, the candles behind her flicker as the windows open and shut. She winces when she feels a pain in her side and doubles over placing a hand to her stomach.

"Are you alright" one woman asks coming up beside her.

"This child she carries is powerful. I can feel his magic through the blood they share, but he is also draining the magic out of body. I am strong but won't be at my full strength until I get that amulet back" she says allowing men to help her off the table.

"How are we going to do that my queen? Her friends and Klaus know of our plan to bring you back and they must have the amulet in their possession" another one asks?

"I have already come up with a plan my dear. I won't tell you what it is just in case one of you are taken and compelled to tell but in due time my plan will go into effect and I will once again be the most powerful witch" The Shadow says smirking at her minions.

"Yeah sorry your plan has a flaw in it" they hear and turn to see Klaus and Damon standing in the doorway.

"You and you take care of them" she says and points her finger at them, she watching as two of her minions go to distract Klaus and Damon. Turning around she goes to escape through the back door.

As the soon as the door opens, Bonnie is in front of her and blows a powder in her face. Instantly her eyes drop and her body falls forward, Klaus now whose hands are bloodied from ripping out a witch's heart catches her in his arms.

"Well hello there sleeping beauty" Damon says coming up behind Klaus, Bonnie looks at Damon and playfully rolls her eyes while he smirks at her.

-X-

Thankfully Bonnie was able to use her magic to send Phoenix and Klaus back to New Orleans instead of risking them driving, he walks into the compound with her in his arms curled up against his chest. He walks over to the couch and gently lies her down on it, as soon as he looks up his siblings walk into the room and Elijah places the anti-magic cuffs on her.

"Tell me more about this Shadow" Klaus says.

"It's an entity that has been around for centuries, feeds off of pure magic. That is why it has taken a liking to Phoenix" Vincent says coming down the stairs.

"So how do we kill it and save Phoenix and our son" Klaus asks?

"I have found a way but you will not like it" Vincent says.

"Whatever it is. We shall make it so" Klaus says.

"Even if it means killing Phoenix and destroying her body" Vincent asks?

The siblings all look at each other before turning to face Klaus who eyes have fallen to his lover.


	26. Chapter 26

"What do you mean if it kills Phoenix and destroys her body" Klaus asks the elder witch?

"This Shadow is a witch born centuries ago to two Native American witches K'Tsi and N'Karu, only the birth itself nearly killed its mother K'Tsi. Their baby named J'allah Apak'che was born with eyes black as night, she was drawing from the magic of her mother throughout the entire pregnancy. Born a powerful witch, she was drawn to magic. When she was ten J'allah slaughtered her entire village, or so she thought. Five witches escaped and they trapped her soul in an abyss, an abyss only a witch from her bloodline can access" Vincent says.

"Phoenix is her ancestor" Freya says.

"Correct. She unknowingly opened the abyss at her first attempt to bring back your family, when she miscarried your first child" Vincent explains.

"Why wait now? Why wait until Phoenix is near her due date" Elijah asks?

"She had to wait until Phoenix was weaker, when her magic can be influenced. She had to wait for your son to feed off her magic just like J'allah did K'Tsi" Vincent says.

"How do we kill J'allah? Why can't we just banish her back to the abyss like her family did" Kol asks?

"That spell was powerful and took five witches of that tribe to complete. Phoenix and your son are the last of that tribe, banishing her will only weaken her. Until she able to come back, as long as your son lives she can come back through his blood. No. We have to kill her once and for all" Vincent says.

"How do we kill a witch as powerful as her" Rebekah asks?

"Witches can't be vampires and witches with Phoenix being the only exception. There is a weapon, an athame her village created with the dirt of their land and the blood of the Apak'che tribe. We can use that weapon to kill her but we can't take the risk of her jumping into another body, we have to permanently lock her into Phoenix's body like Finn did and kill her" Vincent says.

"That would mean killing Phoenix's soul indefinitely" Hayley says.

"One life is not greater than the life of an entire city, of families and friends" Vincent states.

"Where is this athame " Marcel asks?

"Hidden in the ancestral burying ground. Specifically where Genevieve tried to sacrifice Hope" Vincent says.

"I'll go get it" Marcel volunteers, he glances at Rebekah out the side of his eye pausing his foot steps.

"I'll go with you" Rebekah says rolling her eyes, Elijah steps forward and places a gentle hand around her elbow.

"I'll be safe and fast brother" she says and places a kiss to his cheek before walking out with Marcel.

-X-

Rebekah and Marcel walk in an awkward silence as they pass grave sits, he exhales harshly and turns to face her.

"So after two centuries of being in love, this is what we have come to" he asks?

"Let's just get the athame so we can go" she says walking ahead of him.

"What happened in the past that have led up to you being barely able to look at me" he asks to her back side, she pauses and looks at him with anger.

"I wake up from a dagger nap to find out that you have tried to kill everyone I love" she yells at him.

"Your brother tore my heart out my body, tossed my body over a bridge and I didn't see you once shed a tear" he yells.

"I mourned the man I thought I knew" she yells at him.

"Well I'm sorry I must have missed that while you trying to curse me" he growls.

"I asked you to come with me! Seven years ago I asked you. But you didn't love me as much as you love New Orleans" Rebekah says as tears fill her blue eyes, Marcel looks at her and his feels remorse and guilt.

"Ok well I'm here now Rebekah. I'm fighting for us! What else do you want me to do" he yells at her with his arms out?

"Seven years too late" she says and shakes her head, turning around she sees a crack in the stone foundation that was once almost her niece's sacrificial home. Using her vampire speed she rushes over and runs her finger across it, Marcel appears beside her and looks over her shoulder. She punches into the stone allowing it crumble at their feet, reaching inside she pulls out a long, Cherry red wood box with a Latin engraving on it.

Lifting the box open, she sees an old silver handle with a symbol of two crescent moons and a full moon in the middle of them. In the middle of the full moon is a pentacle with a blue stone in the middle, along the blade are carvings of Latin symbols.

"You think this is it" Marcel asks?

"It has to be. Let's her back" Rebekah says closing the lid before walking away.

-X-

Klaus is standing in the balcony of his room looking over the city he has grown to call home, his hands gripping the railing.

"Brother. Rebekah and Marcel are on the way back" Elijah says stepping into the room behind him.

"For centuries I have been seen as this heartless, sadistic, evil, bastard son born of an affair between our mother and a wolf chief. Seen as lesser to your or Rebekah in the eyes of Mikael, always having to proof myself equal to you. My daughter was born and finally a light was shone in my dark world, I was able to see the happiness that you have always wanted for me. Now I have to kill the mother of my unborn son, the love of my life to protect my family, Hope, my son and this city. Every evil deed I have done, this is the consequence for it. This is a cross I have to bare for all of my sins, for my redemption" Klaus says; his voice wavering when he feels Elijah's hand come down on his shoulder.

"No brother this is our cross to burden. We have to do this decision to protect our city, our family. You are not alone in this Niklaus" Elijah says and turning his brothers body to face him.

Normal blue eyes are now filled with sorrow and pain, tears threatening to fall.

"Brother I am not sure this is a cross that we can share" Klaus says, Elijah eyebrows furrows before Kol appears in the room.

"It is time" he says, Klaus face hardens and he walks out of his room leaving Elijah questioning him.

Elijah and Kol make it downstairs to see Phoenix's body is laying on the table and her hands are cuffed together in front of her, magic blocking cuffs. Vincent stands over her head with beads wrapped around his hand, Freya stands beside her with her hands resting on her stomach.

Klaus, Rebekah and Hayley are standing watching; Elijah and Kol join them; Marcel has taken Hope upstairs out of harms way.

Everyone watches as Phoenix eyes open but they are black and she scans across the room.

"You all believe that you can defeat me, J'allah" she growls.

"You will be defeated today" Vincent says as he starts rubbing his hands together.

"Pathetic witches and vampires. You couldn't even stop me from taking over the body of your beloved Phoenix. I can see into her mind, her memories, she is inside screaming for help. Poor little witch" J'allah says throwing her head back letting out a deep evil laugh when her laugh turns into a piercing scream and she lashes out.

"That would be Phoenix's body going into labor, something you have never experienced before" Vincent taunts before closing his eyes and chanting. Freya looks at Vincent and then back at his Klaus, tears fill her eyes before she starts chanting also.

Everyone watches as J'allah lashes out kicking her legs, Rebekah rushes over and checks to see her nephew's head is visible.

"I can see the head" she coos, the lights start flickering as the doors flies open; J'allah eyes flash from black to brown. Before finally setting on brown, they meet Klaus's and his lips part in a shocked gasp.

"Phoenix" he says and steps forward but Elijah stops him.

"Klaus help me. Ahh" she whispers before arching her back up and bearing down on her hips, Elijah turns his head as Kol clenches his eyes shut and covers his ears shaking his head.

The sound of a wailing cry fills the room and everyone freezes as Rebekah wraps the crying baby in a towel and cuts the cord, she rocks side to side shushing the baby.

"It's ok little one. Aunty Bex has you" she coos, Phoenix head drops back on the table as black drains back into her eyes.

"What have you done" J'allah asks looking around the room at everyone.

Klaus steps forward and she looks at him, his eyes barely readable when the athame drops down in his hand.

"You won't kill me. Not when I am the host of the body of your beloved. Wait. I can't hear her screaming anymore, you killed her" she says before laughing maniacally.

Klaus places a hand on her shoulder before grabbing the middle of the cuffs and yanking her up, he stands beside her and wraps an arm around her neck while placing the athame tip against her chest where her heart is.

"You may look like Phoenix but you will never be her" he says and presses the tip closer to where it pierced her skin, she winches as the stone glows slightly.

"But I can pretend to be. All you have to do is take these cuffs off of me and we can leave. You get to have your true love and I get to live" she says softly.

"Klaus. Kill her" Kol says, Klaus raises his head from by her ear and looks at his family to see Rebekah holding his son and Elijah looking at him as if he finally figured it out.

"Niklaus no" Elijah says.

"Take care of my children. Tell them I love them" Klaus says before both he and Phoenix's body are gone in a second.

"What the hell just happened" Hayley asks?

"You guys, Phoenix's amulet is gone" Marcel says rushing out of the room.


End file.
